Espacio Vacío
by angelegipcio
Summary: Corre el año 2605; una nave espacial ha llegado hasta los confines del universo a un extraño e inexplorado planeta llamado Nun 1 en el sistema Duat. Los 7 tripulantes del Horus deberan hallar el camino para sobrevivir en este extraño mundo donde una roca verdolacea, de extraño origen, altera la realidad a su gusto. YamiXSeto.
1. Chapter 1

**Espacio Vacío**

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? Días, semanas, meses, años quizás; no lo sabia. Los recuerdos de la ultima vez que estuvo consiente eran borrosos; tal vez seguía soñando. O tal vez todo aquello había sido un sueño, como él había dicho. Ya quisiera que hubiera sido un sueño; una terrible pesadilla, que viendo su actual situación, parecía no querer terminar.

"Seto... ¡Seto! Oficial Seto. ¿Me escucha?"

La voz de un hombre lo saco de sus pensamientos; aun estaba adormilado, pero el tono de la voz de la persona sentada frente a él le ordenaba mantenerse despierto; un tono que llevaba una orden implícita; el tono de un militar sin duda. Estaba frente a un oficial de rango; y siendo él también un oficial; no podía darse el lujo de faltarle el respeto a su superior. Cabeceó un poco tratando de quitarse la somnolencia pero el lugar en el que estaban, una habitación de 3 por 3, sin ventanas apenas iluminada por una tenue lampara encima de sus cabezas no ayudaba mucho. Intento moverse y sintió que la limitada movilidad en sus manos, descubrió que estaban esposadas; la obviedad cruzó su nebulosa mente: algo había ocurrido, algo malo, era sospechoso, el oficial frente a él tomaba sus precauciones y buscaría respuestas; respuestas que él también desearía tener.

"¿Donde? ¿Donde estoy?"

"En el S.S. Obelisk."

"¿Obelisk? ¿Como?" -pregunto alzando un poco la mirada tratando de ver a su interrogador pero solo alcanzo a ver una figura humana sumida en la oscuridad de la misma habitación-

"Aquí las preguntas las hago yo." -El oficial se había sentido interrogado; y como era de esperarse, no cedería sus respuestas a un sospechoso.- "¿Cómo se llama?"

"Kaiba, Seto Kaiba. Jefe de seguridad del Horus."

"¿El Horus?" -el interrogador colocó sus manos sobre un teclado frente a él y sus dedos lentamente comenzaron a recorrer la plantilla de plástico casi trasparente haciendo ligera presión sobre algunos sectores.- "Si, aquí esta."- Una imagen flotante se materializo frente a ambos como un pequeño muro. La imagen de una nave espacial de gran tamaño.- "Una nave mercante. Desapareció de los radares hace 9 meses."

"¿9 meses?" -Tenia una pista del tiempo que había pasado: meses. Ciertamente no era muy alentador pero en el espacio un mes podía asemejarse a un día en la tierra.-

"Esperaba que pudiera decirnos que paso. ¿Que paso con la nave? ¿Con la tripulación?"

"¿Donde me encontraron?"

"Cerca de Caronte una de las lunas de Plutón. Oficial Kaiba ¿Que pasó con la tripulación del Horus?"

Capitulo I - Piloto

En el inmenso espacio que se puede observar cuando se mira el contraste de las estrellas en el cielo nocturno; allá donde el universo ha escondido los secretos de su origen, tan lejos de la razón pero a la vez tan cerca de la imaginación de la raza humana, vagaba la solitaria nave en el imponente espacio vacío. Impreciso era decir hacia donde se dirigía, tal vez una intrincada explicación de coordenadas y cuadrantes que la ubicaría en algún lugar tan remoto que perdería importancia frente a la inmediatez a la que estaba acostumbrada la Tierra pero allí se dirigía; sin rumbo alguno, quizás, tal vez la Tierra había perdido el rumbo hacia mucho tiempo, lo que llevó a algunos humanos a escapar de su azulada prisión y hacer el trabajo que los sedentarios corporativos, que comandaban lo poco que quedaba en el hogar, no querían hacer. Sea cual fuere, estos colonos o comerciantes del espacio existían fuera de las leyes, religiones, economías y políticas que se habían arraigado como sanguijuelas a la Tierra hasta hacerla perder todo significado de un mundo libre para ellos, de un hogar adonde regresar.

Dentro de la nave, la oscuridad reinaba en cada rincón de su metálica estructura; solo algunas luces tenues de los sistemas de navegación llegaban a distinguirse y algunas luces a través de los largos y estrechos pasillos. Pero eso no seria por mucho tiempo mas, ya que la nave activa y omnipresente como siempre, comenzaría su labor para sus habitantes Una habitación recibió el primer golpe de electricidad que rápidamente se propago activando la calefacción, gravedad y el sistema de oxigenación El segundo golpe iluminó la habitación donde estaban depositadas siete capsulas circularmente alrededor de una gran maquina que atravesaba la habitación; las capsulas tenían una base metálica y una cubierta de cristal trasparente a través del cual se podía ver a sus respectivos durmientes. Las capsulas actuaban preservando vivos a los tripulantes de la nave mediante criogenia; la única manera de mantener a los humanos durante los extensos viajes espaciales. Una de las capsulas se abrió y las otras pronto le siguieron.

El joven de ojos rubíes y desprolijos cabellos rojos, negros y rubios se incorporó dentro de su capsula y extendió ambos brazos quitándose la pereza del cuerpo.

"Buenos días, Yami." -La voz mecánica de la nave inundo la habitación saludando al primer durmiente que regresaba al mundo consiente.-

"Hola Horus." -Respondió el joven mientras bostezaba.-

"Lamento despertarte antes de tiempo pero llegaron ordenes de..."

"Horus, de veras ¿podría esperar un segundo? Necesito caminar un poco e ir al baño. ¿Puedes poner a preparar un café?"

"Por supuesto."

"Gracias."

Yami se levanto y miro a las demás capsulas cuando recordó. Camino con prisa hacia la capsula que estaba a la derecha de la suya y vio que ya estaba abierta. De un salto entró y se recostó junto al durmiente que aun no había despertado. Se quedo un minuto viéndolo; un joven de cabellos castaño.

"Mi angelito de ojos azules..." -acaricio el rostro del castaño que seguía durmiendo.- "Arriba, arriba que ya llegamos a Ganimedes. Me prometiste una cena ¿o que yo seria la cena?" -se pregunto. No recordaba bien lo que le había prometido su ojiazul pero el castaño no se despertó.-

Yami mordió su propio labio con un poco de molestia; detestaba que lo ignoraran y menos que lo ignorara su ojiazul. No era justo, pero debía esperar a que despertara por sus propios medios. Salio de la capsula del ojiazul y se dirigió al baño.

Después de asearse se dirigió a la cocina a recoger el café que le había pedido a la nave.

"Luces en la cocina."

Las luces parecieron obedecer los comandos del joven e iluminaron las habitación. Yami entro a la cocina. Miro sobre la puerta del refrigerador había un calendario marcando una fecha: 4 de Junio. Yami la miro y suspiro.

"Que forma tan solitaria de pasar mi cumpleaños."

Tomo el calendario y al despegarlo un papel cayo al suelo. El joven se agacho a recogerlo y vio que tenia algo escrito. "Feliz cumpleaños, Yami."

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del ojirubi; reconocía la letra del autor de la nota a la perfección Miro detrás de la nota; dos entradas para: "Le Diamant Lune" de Ganimedes el hotel/restaurante mas lujoso de todo el Sistema Solar. Seto se lo había prometido pero no creyó que lo iba a hacer, una cena en ese restaurante valía una fortuna, sin mencionar las reservaciones

"Eres un tonto." -dijo riendo dulcemente mientras dejaba la nota de regreso en su lugar.-

"Estoy aburrido, pon un poco de música Horus. Veamos si puedo hacer que esta gente se despierte."

Volvió al salón de hipersueño para ver si alguien mas se había despertado. La capitana ya no estaba en su capsula, al igual que la doctora y...

"Demonios, ese psicópata ya se despertó" -se dijo para sus adentros. Después de eso, se dirigió a la cabina de comandos.-

La cabina de comandos estaba totalmente oscura; no era de extrañarse, la nave debía ahorrar energía cuando los humanos dormían. Se sentó en su sillón frente a los controles de la nave mientras daba sorbos a su café.

"Horus; luces por favor."

Las luces de la cabina se encendieron al instante, al igual que las luces de los controles.

"Así esta mejor."

"¿Donde estamos?"

"En el cuadrante alfa del Sistema Duat."

La respuesta provoco que Yami casi se atragantara con el café.

"¡¿Donde?!"

"En el cuadrante alfa del..."

"Eso lo oí, Horus. ¿Donde diablos es eso? ¿Como llegamos aquí? Se suponía que iríamos a Ganimedes."

"Ra capto una señal de auxilio proveniente de Nun 1. Junto con la Isis eramos las 2 naves mas cercanas. Pero Isis estaba a 8 meses de distancia y nosotros a 3."

"¿3 meses? ¿Que fecha estamos?"

"19 de septiembre de 2605."

"19... ¿septiembre? Horus, te dije que me despertaras para mi cumpleaños... ¡en junio!" -gritó con euforia.-

"Lo lamento Yami. Pero..."

"¿Lo lamentas? Me hiciste pasar mi cumpleaños dormido. Aunque sea nos hubieras despertado a Seto y a mi."

"Debía considerar las reservas de oxigeno para la misión de rescate."

"¿Misión de rescate? No habrá misión de rescate Horus. Da media vuelta y regresamos al Sistema Solar."

"Ra, configuro mis ordenes Yami. No puedo volver sin un informe de la misión de rescate."

"¿Y nos hiciste perder 3 meses de vuelo?"

"Sigo ordenes."

"Que bien. No me despiertas para mi cumpleaños pero sigues ordenes de un planeta de esta a 5 horas luz de aquí."

"8 horas luz."

"Lo que fuera. ¡Están lejos! No puede ser." -Llevó bajo la cabeza y llevo su mano hasta su frente en una señal de frustración- "Aun en estos rincones alejados de esa maldita esfera celeste tengo que seguir ordenes de esos malditos."

"Ra tiene acceso a mis sistemas de navegación"

"Lo se, lo se. Demonios ¿Y donde estamos ahora?"

"Cerca del planeta Nun 1, en el sistema Duat."

"¿Nun 1? ¿Y que hay allí?"

"Ah desiertos, viento, rocas y una gran extensión de nada." -una tercera voz masculina apareció en la cabina.-

Un joven rubio se hizo presente y se sentó en el segundo asiento del piloto.

"Jou, ¿como dormiste?" -preguntó el ojirubi.-

"Para el demonio. Pero estoy acostumbrado a que esta maldita nave me trate con material de descarte."

"Y que lo digas."

"Bien, dejen de quejarse. Ya oyeron las ordenes de la lata de sardinas."

Una joven rubia entro a la cabina a poner un poco de orden en sus descontentos pilotos.

"Capitana Kujaku." -dijeron ambos pilotos al unisono.-

"Bien, Horus ¿cual es la situación?" -hablo la rubia a la nave.-

"Una nave parece ser la fuente de la señal de auxilio."

"Bien, alguien debe ir allá y ver. Como sea, pasaron 3 meses, es probable que no haya sobrevivientes. Aterrizaremos y uno de ustedes saldrá a explorar esa nave. Si hay personas, bien, las recogemos; si no, tomamos lo que podamos y nos vamos de aquí. ¿Entendido?"

"Como ordene capitana." -contestó Jou.-

"A mi me da mala espina todo esto." -reprochó el ojirubi.-

"Bien, gracias por ofrecerte como voluntario, Yami."

"Demonios."

"Si quieres puedes decirle a Seto que te acompañe."

"No, esta bien. Iré solo." -dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se retiraba.-

"Jou, aterriza." -ordenó la rubia.-

Yami salio del la cabina y se dirigió a su habitación a prepararse para la salida.

"Así que ¿vas a salir a jugar?" -

Una voz llego hasta los oídos de Yami. El joven alzó la vista, ya había reconocido a quien le pertenecía esa molesta voz: un albino estaba apoyado contra una de las paredes del pasillo en el que transitaba. Dibujo una mueca de hastío en su rostro y siguió su camino sin volver a mirarlo.

"Ordenes." -respondió secamente.-

"Ordenes... tu sabes de ordenes ¿no es así? Lamento que hayas perdido tu cumpleaños aquí."

"Dejame en paz, Bakura."

Yami apresuró el paso para dejar a Bakura atrás. Llego hasta su camarote y al pararse frente a la puerta esta se abrió automáticamente permitiendole el paso. El joven abrió su locker y comenzó a buscar su traje espacial. Sumido en sus pensamientos, no presto atención en que no estaba solo en su habitación. Antes de poder notarlo; alguien se coloco tras él y aprisionó las manos del ojirubi con fuerza. Yami sintió una cálida respiración sobre su cuello y sonrió al reconocer a su captor.

"No viniste a despertarme." -La voz suave y confiable a la vez lo estremeció-

"Lo intente pero necesito un martillo gigante para despertarte." -bromeó.-

"¿En serio?" -el intruso volteo a Yami dejándolo de espaldas a su armario y de frente al visitante.

Los labios del ojirubi fueron capturados por un sorpresivo beso; el cual el joven respondió con entusiasmo y paso sus brazos rodeando el cuerpo su "ángel de ojos azules.", un joven alto, castaño, de piel blanca y marcados músculos en su abdomen. Conforme el beso entre los amantes continuaba, el castaño llevo sus manos hasta las caderas de Yami y comenzó velozmente a desabrochar los los pantalones de este. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que había estado con su amante y la urgencia lo demandaba. El joven de cabellos tricolores supo lo que su pareja quería, él también lo deseaba; pero las ordenes de la capitana seguían pendientes en su mente. No podría concentrarse hasta haber terminado su encomienda. Separó sus labios de los del ojiazul pero el castaño no se separaba fácilmente y siguió besando el cuello del ojirubi.

"Seto..." -dijo casi entre gemidos.-

"...¿Si?"-continuaba con su tarea de encender la libido del ojirubi.-

"Tengo que salir."

"Después.."

"No, ahora."

"Es tu cumpleaños ¿no?"

"No."

Seto se separo de Yami y lo miro sin comprender.

"¿Que dices?"

"Estamos en septiembre. Horus se desvió para hacer una misión de rescate en una nave que quedo trabada aquí; Mai me pidió que vaya a ver."

"¿Septiembre?- dijo casi entre risa con un tanto de frustración y sarcasmo- ¿Por que a ti? Dile que no puedes; debemos festejar tu cumpleaños como se debe."

"¿En este basurero? No lo creo. No, creo que sera mejor que salga."

Seto se quedo viendo al suelo un momento, buscando alguna excusa para convencer a Yami.

"Vi la tarjeta; gracias." -hablo el ojirubi.-

"No es nada y lo sabes."

"Y los tickets. ¿Crees que te darán reembolso?"

"No lo sé. Puedo decirles que estuve en una misión suicida tratando de hacer que mi novio entre en razón... que abandone su misión de ir a a buscar tesoros en una nave olvidada y que se quede conmigo para hacer cosas..." -dijo esto ultimo besando de nuevo a su pareja quien sonrió- "Mucho mas importantes."

"¿Mucho mas importantes?"

"Mucho mas, si." -dijo atacando con lujuria el cuello del ojirubi.-

"Me parece un buen motivo..." -cedió; Seto era muy persuasivo-

"Yami, la escotilla esta lista para que salgas." -habló la nave.-

"Demonios." -exclamó el ojirubi con frustración mientras se separaba de su amante.-

Yami se sentó en su cama y siguió con su tarea de cambiarse para salir; comenzó a quitarse la camisa que llevaba puesta dejando expuesto su perfectamente moldeado torso. Al verlo Seto, decidió dar un tercer intento; después de todo; era difícil dejar pasar esa cautivadora imagen. Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a besar la espalda del ojirubi. Yami se separó poniéndose de pie dejando atrás al ojiazul; se lo veía un poco triste. Seto vio la espalda de ojirubi, había olvidado que Yami odiaba que lo tocaran ahí, no era un capricho; sino porque le traía recuerdos nada agradables: largas cicatrices se extendían en su espalda, eran muchas y sin un orden en particular. Seto se sintió culpable y el silencio invadió la habitación. Yami se dio cuenta de esto e intento disimular lo que había ocurrido.

"Sera mejor que lo posterguemos. No quiero ir frustrado." -sonrió en la ultima parte.-

"No quiero que vayas." -expresó su pensamiento sin rodeos.-

"Es solo un momento. Volveré rápido"

"No quiero que vayas." -repitió con un poco de enojo perceptible en su voz.-

"¿Por que?"

"Tengo un mal presentimiento."

"Ja, mira quien habla de presentimientos, señor exceptico."

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?"

"No, esta bien. Solo tengo que entrar, buscar y sacar a los aterrados ineptos que estrellaron su nave en este páramo"

"Nunca lo hemos hecho en un páramo"

"Si, lo hicimos en tu habitación"

"Ja ja." -rio con sarcasmo el castaño.-

"Cuando regrese... tendrás que compensarme estos últimos 3 meses. Ve ejercitando."

"Y tu afinando tus cuerdas vocales."

"Mis cuerdas son las de un violín. Ahora sal mientras me cambio." -Yami empujó a Seto fuera de su camarote.-

"Claro que no; debo cuidarte. Es mi trabajo." -se planto en la entrada de la habitación de Yami.-

"Tu trabajo es cuidar la nave."

"Eres parte de la nave. Una parte muy sexy."

"Pervertido." -dijo el ojirubi cerrando la puerta de su habitación.-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hola a todos! ¿Como están?

Volví! Provisoriamente. Yo y mis raras historias. Son raras T_T pero bueno me gustaría ser el Star Trek o el Perdidos en el Espacio del pride lol Si, son series viejas; pero me gustan mas que estas películas de Crepúsculo *escalofríos* Ah, otra idea loca acaba de cruzar.

Bueno, eh... nada, acá el primer capitulo de este fic... Así que díganme lo que opinan por favor.

No leemos!

Saluditos!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II - NEMO

La rubia miraba desde el cielo a través del cristal de la nave al planeta en el cual aterrizarían: Nun 1. Un planeta desconocido al parecer; no había registros de él y la atmósfera no le inspiraba total confianza: turbia; apreciables eran los tonos grises y marrones de vientos, roca y polvo que habían dado forma a la superficie del planeta. Sin duda, un planeta muerto. ¿Quien podía haber llegado ha este rincón del universo y quedarse varado aquí? ¿Por que Ra los trajo hasta aquí? Ra... Recordaba vagamente historias de los días antiguos que su compañera de academia, Ishizu, le contaba: Ra, el antiguo dios Egipcio del Sol, dirigía la barca que cruzaba el cielo comandada por Horus para alcanzar el nuevo día. Eran historias antiguas, muy antiguas; desestimadas e ignoradas aun mas cuando el hombre pudo valerse en el espacio y conquistarlo dejando a la Tierra y sus locas tradiciones atrás; pero ahora, por alguna extraña coincidencia estaban allí, frente a un planeta desconocido siguiendo ordenes de aquel misterioso capitán al mando del Ra a miles y miles de kilómetros de distancia. Se agachó un poco hasta mirar por encima del hombro de Jounouchi, quien trazaba un mapa 3d infrarrojo de la superficie del planeta.

"Jou, ¿rastreaste el terreno?"

"Si, tengo las lecturas; es un planeta de carbono. Su superficie es bastante irregular; costara encontrar un área de aterrizaje."

"Buscalo. Horus, dile a Yami que ya este listo."

"Si capitana."

Mientras tanto, en la enfermería, Yami estaba sentado esperando a que la doctora terminara de preparar los dispositivos de soporte vital que llevaría a la expedición. La enfermería no era diferente a una morgue de la Tierra, los muebles de metal esterilizado, cabinas con drogas, heladeras con incontables bolsas de sangre, interferon y diálisis, gavetas con objetos cortantes, pinchudos e incluso punzantes, camilla de operaciones y las luces de interrogatorio... que Yami tanto detestaba.

"No me gusta estar aquí." -dijo por lo bajo el joven mientras miraba a su alrededor.-

Una joven castaña de pelo corto, piel blanca y lindos ojos celestes apareció trayendo consigo en sus manos unos sensores de forma circular, planos de aproximadamente 3cm de radio; la chica llevaba puesta una gabacha blanca; debajo de esta se podía ver una camisa celeste con los primeros broches desabotonados dejando ver ligeramente sus atributos y por debajo llevaba una falda mas corta que el largo de la gabacha dejando admirar sus delgadas y esculpidas piernas. La castaña empujo con su mano libre una silla giratoria, guiándola hasta estar frente a ojirubi; una vez allí se sentó quedando cara a cara con Yami.

"Bien, levantate la remera." -ordenó la castaña mientras preparaba uno de los sensores.-

Yami separó un poco la camisa negra de neopreno del traje que se ajustaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel y tiro hacia arriba dejando su verdadera piel al descubierto.

"Muy bien." -La doctora colocó uno de los electrodos sobre el pecho de Yami; el aparato se adhirió a la piel del chico.-

"Ouch; esta frio." -se quejó al sentir la fría superficie metálica sobre su tibia piel.-

La castaña se sonrió y al siguiente electrodo, antes de colocarlo sobre la piel de Yami, exhaló un poco de aire caliente de su boca al electrodo de manera de calentar en poco el instrumento. Hecho esto apoyó el adminiculo sobre el pecho de Yami el cual se adhirió a la piel del ojirubi al igual que su hermano. La joven se empujó un poco sobre su silla giratoria de manera de quedar frente a la mesa que estaba tras ella y a la computadora personal que estaba sobre la misma; apretó unos teclas y el monitor se iluminó mostrando una pantalla dividida en 4: ritmo cardíaco representado por una linea que a cada latido formaba un relieve irregular, una ecografía del corazón, lineas cerebrales y datos del sujeto.

"Perfecto." -exclamo la castaña; acto seguido tomó un apuntador que estaba sobre la mesa, una lapicera que tenia en uno de los bolsillos de la gabacha y procedió a escribir sobre el papel del anotador.-

Yami al escuchar eso se bajó la camisa que llevaba puesta mientras miraba el monitor.

"¿Tomaste las píldoras?" -preguntó la doctora sin apartar la vista del apuntador frente a ella.-

"Si."

"¿Seguro?" -increpó alzando la vista por encima del anotador para ver a su paciente.-

"Anzu, dejame en paz; no soy un niño."

"No, claro que no; eres todo un hombre. Ya conoces las reglas. No te quites el traje o no podrás regresar sin haber pasado la cuarentena."

"Ya lo sé." -dijo esto saliendo de la enfermería dejando a la castaña sola.-

Ella se quedó viéndolo salir para luego bajar la vista al cuadernillo de nuevo y continuar tomando notas en este.

Yami salio de la enfermaría y la puerta automática se cerro detrás de él. Miro su traje de neopreno que se extendía en todo su cuerpo a excepción de su cabeza; era extremadamente ajustado y marcaba detalladamente su delgada musculatura y sus, a la vista del espectador que estaba allí, sensuales curvas.

"Me encanta tu traje."

Escucho la voz familiar.

"Yo lo detesto."

"No pareciera. Recuerdo cuando te conocí; en aquel bar en Marte. Usando unos ajustados pantalones de cuero." -El castaño de ojos azules estaba de pie apoyándose contra una pared que estaba detrás de Yami.-

"Prefiero el cuero a este traje de hule; me corta la circulación"

"¿En serio?"

El castaño se acerco de improviso a Yami tomándolo de las muñecas. El mas chico dio un pequeño tirón para safarse pero se dejo vencer cuando sintió los labios del ojiazul sobre los suyos. El castaño profundizo el beso; Yami cerro sus ojos y le permitió el paso a la lengua de su amado para encontrarse con la suya; un beso era inofensivo después de todo. De pronto la mano de Seto comenzó a bajar hasta la entrepierna de su pareja y una vez allí ejerció una pequeña presión sobre la misma haciendo que Yami abriera los ojos de impresión al sentir su miembro palpitar tratando de tomar vida dentro de ese ajustado traje; la estrategia de Seto era bastante buena, predecible y cruel al mismo tiempo; él conocía sus puntos sensibles y sabia que dándoles la atención adecuada y teniendo al chico dentro de ese traje de ceñido e inalterable látex; lo obligaría a "posponer" la visita la exterior. Con un rápido movimiento, Yami se separó del ojiazul casi instantáneamente y se quedo con la mirada baja, tomado aire en bocanadas tratando de calmarse a sí mismo.

"Eres un maldito."

"No puedes juzgarme por no intentarlo."

"Me las pagaras."

"Dijiste que te cortaba la circulación; al parecer no lo suficiente."

"¡No es gracioso que juegues conmigo así!"

La exclamación del ojirubi dejó pasmado a Seto; tan solo era una broma, ya en otras ocasiones le había jugado tretas de mayor magnitud que esta, pero nunca había logrado hacer irritar a Yami como ahora. La exasperación y el enojo eran fácilmente perceptibles en su voz.

"¿Yami?" -pregunto con tono conciliador; no deseaba pelear.-

"Lo lamento, no se que me paso."

Yami se dio cuenta que su reacción había sido un tanto exagerada para la situación. Solo había sido una actitud juguetona de entre muchas otras. Estaba molesto, si. Pero no era por la broma ni estaba molesto con Seto y no era con el con quien debía desquitarse.

"Creo... que ya he estado demasiado tiempo aquí."

"¿Que quieres decir?" -pregunto el castaño con preocupación-

Yami se apoyo de espaldas contra la pared tras el; procedió a explicar con su mirada fija en el suelo.

"¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos en Calisto hace 2 años?"

"¿Antes o después del Hotel Afrodita?"

Yami se sonrió recordando su paso por ese... 'hotel'. "Después"

"¿Ya lo pensaste?"

"Si..." -hizo una pausa. -"Ya no quiero seguir así. Fue divertido pero... siento que algo falta. Quiero estar contigo; ya no quiero temer mas que puedan encontrarme."

"Encontrarnos." -interrumpió el castaño. Le molestaba que Yami lo sacara de sus planes culpándose a sí mismo.-

"No es lo mismo Seto. A ti no te buscan como a mi. " -alzó la vista a ver a los ojos de Seto.-

"Ya te lo dije; estamos juntos en esto. Pero, si decides abandonar esta vida, las probabilidades que te encuentren serán mas altas."

"No importa. Es lo mismo así. Nuestras decisiones en la Tierra no valen nada, aquí tampoco; mira lo que hizo Horus. A ellos no les interesamos, pueden disponer de nosotros como si fuéramos objetos. No quiero esto, Seto..."

Seto observó la tristeza y angustia que embargaba a su pareja. Yami nunca se mostraba triste por su situación pero ahora se preguntaba ¿desde hacia cuanto tiempo ocultaba sus deseos de terminar con esa nómada vida que le habían obligado a adoptar para no terminar en la prisión de Crematoria? El chico había cumplido su servicio militar para poder ser declarado ciudadano; pero nada resulto como esperaba; un error convirtió su vida en un infierno y aunque el castigo ya había sido cobrado los fantasmas del pasado aun lo perseguían y amenazaban; a Yami y a él mismo.

El mayor avanzó unos pasos y envolvió a Yami en sus brazos. El mas chico trataba de ocultar sus lagrimas, sabia que su actitud era egoísta al intentar convencer a Seto de asentarse y elevar los riesgos a ser descubiertos pero ya no podía con la situación; ya no quería ser utilizado por esos personajes que se escudaban en nombres de importantes compañías

"Perdón.." -hablo por lo bajo el ojirubi mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de su amado.-

Seto quería hacerle entender que no estaba solo; que el estaría a su lado, siempre.

"Esta bien. Preparare todo; cuando regreses nos iremos."

"¿Adonde?"

"Aun tengo unos contactos; enemigos de mi padre que me harían un favor o dos. Puedo conseguir una nave... para nosotros. Podrás cumplir tu sueño."

El rostro de Yami pareció iluminarse ante esta declaración ¿Acaso podía haber una salida a todo esto?

"¿Van a algún lado?"

Una voz saco a los amantes de su platica.

"¿Otogi?" -Exclamó Yami limpiándose un poco la lagrimas que intentaban escapar de sus ojos al reconocer al joven de cabellos negros y ojos verdes que estaba frente a ellos; y al parecer había escuchado sus planes.-

"¿Que quieres Otogi?" -dijo el castaño con un tono seco; no estaba dispuesto a negociar su silencio.-

"Ustedes no se irán.." -dijo el moreno casi en tono amenazante.- "No sin antes de probar estos dados de carne que prepare. Están deliciosos." -el tono amenazador desapareció instantáneamente de la voz del moreno mientras alzaba una bandeja en sus manos que contenía unos dados hechos de carne con salsa.-

"No es el momento, Otogi." -Exclamo Seto al escuchar las intensiones de Otogi; al parecer no seria una amenaza.-

"Siempre es momento para un aperitivo. Ademas, no hay nada mas importante para un cocinero que los comensales elogien su trabajo."

"¿En serio? Entonces yo probare." -Yami se aventuro a probar al ver que podía convencer a Otogi de no delatarlos si accedía a sus demandas culinarias.- "¿Sabes con que quedarían bien? Con Agnolottis rellenos con nuez."

"Ah mi buen Yami. Diste en el clavo."

"Gracias."

Mientras Yami hablaba con Otogi; Seto dejo la escena adentrándose en las habitaciones, yendo a preparar sus pertenencias y las de Yami para partir.

"Muy bien todos, escuchen. Tomen sus posiciones; aterrizaremos, no sabemos como es la atmósfera del planeta asi que esperamos algunas turbulencias." -habló la capitana a través de los altoparlantes de la nave.-

El aterrizaje ocurrió sin mayor inconveniente. Seto le dio un último saludo a Yami y se dirigió a la estación principal para vigilar su expedición Los 6 tripulantes de la nave se habían reunido en la estación para ver el planeta a través de la cámara que Yami llevaba en su traje.

Dentro de la habitación de carga; Yami se había colocado su segundo traje espacial; este era de color blanco, mas holgado que el de hule que llevaba debajo; y su casco con frente hecho de acrílico trasparente reflejante.

"¿Estas listo Yami?" -la voz de la capitana a través del intercomunicador.-

"Listo."

"Jou, abre la escotilla."

Las puertas de la escotilla se abrieron dejando a Yami en contacto con la inexplorada atmósfera del planeta. Una ráfaga de viento y polvo rojizo lo recibió de manera nada delicada; la superficie del planeta estaba hecha de piedras parecidas a canto rodado pero de color y contextura de ladrillo; grandes valles se elevaban a su alrededor y algunas formaciones de roca de extraño relieve resultado de la irregular erosión del viento. La luminosidad era buena lo cual era raro ya que el cielo era turbio y espeso; tal vez demasiado para dejar filtrar rayos solares pero el ambiente estaba sumergido en un luminoso tono anaranjado. La primera impresión de Yami: un espantoso desierto.

"¿Hacia adonde Mai?" -habló por el intercomunicador del traje.-

"Hacia el norte."

"¿A que distancia?"

"Tendrás que caminar un poco: ½ kilómetro, es lo mas cerca que pude aterrizar." -la voz de Jou.-

"Esta bien. Me vendrá bien estirar las piernas."

"Ten cuidado; quizás se te gastan y quedas mas chiquito de lo que ya eres." -la inconfundible voz de Seto.-

"Ja ja... tal vez te vendría bien caminar a ti, Monte Olimpo."

"Ya, dejen de pelear. Tendrán tiempo cuando regreses."

Los minutos pasaron y la caminata de Yami por el desierto se hacia cada vez mas extenuante y el paisaje no ayudaba mucho tampoco.

"¿Como vas Yami?" -le hablo la capitana para cortar un poco el silencio.-

"Este lugar es horrible."

"Muy bien."

"Jou." -habló la nave.-

"Horus."

"Tienes una llamada desde la Tierra."

"¿Que hiciste ahora, Jou?"

"Nada que recuerde." -se defendió el rubio.-

"Es la señorita Shizuka."

"¿Tu hermana? Ponla en la pantalla." -ordeno la capitana; no era de entrometida; pero sabia que Jou quería mucho a su hermana y que después del 'cambio de planes' que organizo la nave seguro tendría a varios descontentos en su tripulación, no era buena idea avivar las llamas impidiéndoles hablar con sus familiares.-

La imagen de una chica de cabello largo castaño claro y ojos verdes se materializo en el monitor principal frente a los tripulantes.

"¿Hermano?" -habló la imagen.-

"Shizuka, ¿como estas?"

"Muy bien; ¿como estas tu? Se suponía que nos llamarías hace 3 meses. Estábamos preocupados, te llamábamos pero la nave rechazaba la señal."

"Si, después veré eso. ¿Que cuentas?"

"Te tengo dos noticias; me voy a casar..."

"¿Que? ¿Con quien?"

"¿No lo recuerdas, hermano? Con Honda."

"¡¿Honda?! ¡Se suponía que lo estaban considerando!"

"Eso fue hace tres meses hermano."

"¿Por que no me dijiste nada?"

"Trate de avisarte pero nunca devolvías las llamadas."

Jou era casi incapaz de esconder la sorpresa en su rostro.

"La segunda noticia: Vas a ser tío"

"¿Ti... tío?"

"Si, conseguimos el permiso del gobierno."

"Shizuka, eso es..." -debía pensar bien sus palabras antes de continuar- "maravilloso."

"Me alegro que estés contento. ¿Vendrás a la boda? Es el primero de diciembre."

"Shizuka, me encantaría pero... estoy a 4 meses de la tierra; no podre llegar."

"Lo entiendo. Bueno, les pediré a los padres de Honda que sean testigos, de veras quería que fueras tu."

"De veras, lo siento mucho."

"No, esta bien. Te guardare pastel en el refrigerador."

"Shizuka, felicidades." -hablo la capitana.-

"Gracias a todos. Hermano, te llamo luego. Saludos."

La imagen se desvaneció dejando a Jou con una mezcla de emociones: alegría, tristeza y un poco de rabia por la impotencia de la situación en que se hallaba.

"Lo lamento, Jou." -la rubia trato de consolarlo.-

"..."

Otogi también se encontraba algo frustrado; después de todo, el y Shizuka habían salido por 2 años cuando tuvo que partir; no estaba totalmente feliz pero quizás podía decir algo para levantar un poco el animo de Jou.

"Sabia que debía haberme quedado en la Tierra con Shizuka."

"Ya callate Ryuji." -respondió Jou.-

"¿Que sucedió?" -La voz de Yami que aun se encontraba atravesando el desierto invadió la cabina.-

"La sexy hermana de Jou va a casarse y esta embarazada."

"¿Embarazada?" -la voz de Yami pareció entrecortarse ante esta pregunta; Seto lo noto pero no alegó nada al respecto.-

"¿Sucede algo Yami?" -preguntó la capitana que también había notado el tono de su piloto.-

"No, nada." -respondió Yami no queriendo decir mas y siguió su camino.-

"Yami, estas justo a 50 metros de la señal. Ya deberías verlo."

"Lo veo y Mai no vas a creer esto..."

"¿Que sucede?"

"Son 2 naves"

"¿2 naves?"

"Si." Yami miro desde lejos a las 2 gigantes de metal: una gigante de color negro con lineas rojas que comenzaban en la proa y terminaban en la popa de la nave; tenia una eslora de aproximadamente 250 metros y era la que en mejor condición se encontraba. La otra; una nave gris que al parecer había sido la primera en impactar, ya que, la proa se encontraba por debajo del nivel de la tierra; tenia mas dimensión que la anterior, una eslora de 300 metros aproximadamente, la popa se encontraba un tanto mas elevada que el resto y su alcázar había sido totalmente hundido y atravesado por la proa de la nave negra que yacía perpendicularmente a su lado formando una gran T dando a entender un choque entre estas 2 o en mas detalle, la nave negra había chocado a la gris.

"Parece que están chocadas. Parece que hubiesen chocado una con la otra."

"Eso es imposible." -La reglas físicas dictaban que había un 3% de probabilidad de que 2 naves en el espacio, con pleno uso de los motores chocaran entre ellas.-

"No, ya lo he visto antes; es bastante común en épocas de guerra." -habló el albino.- "Se utiliza como ultimo recurso cuando la batalla esta perdida; claro que es bastante complicado imitar los movimientos de la nave a ser estrellada; se necesita un piloto con mucha experiencia en combate. Debieron haber chocado en órbita y la gravedad del planeta los succionó."

"Es verdad; hay marcas de combustión en el casco." -hablo Yami, mientras que con su linterna iluminaba el metal retorcido y calcinado del casco de la nave gris.- "Terminaron estrellándose aquí; dudo que alguien haya sobrevivido a la caída. ¿Quien estaría peleando por este planeta tan lejos de todo?"

"¿Puedes ver el nombre?" -pregunto la capitana.-

"Veamos." -Yami comenzó a recorrer el costado de la nave de color gris hasta que vio las grandes letras con las que habían bautizado a la nave. Despacio comenzó a leerlas moviendo su cabeza para tener una mayor perspectiva de la palabra ya que esta estaba distribuida en aproximadamente 90 metros donde cada letra tenia una longitud de 3 metros.- Mes-ke-tet... _Mesketet_. Nunca había oído hablar de ella."

"¿Mesketet? Se me hace familiar. Jou ponlo en la base a ver que encuentra."

"La otra nave es... '_Henu_' esta es mas fácil. Las puertas de Mesketet se soldaron por el calor de la colisión. Sera difícil entrar; probare primero en Henu. Veamos si hay alguien ahí."

"Ten cuidado."

Yami trepo por el ala izquierda de la nave hasta una compuerta que se hallaba encima de esta que para su suerte; estaba abierta.

"La puerta esta abierta. No creo encontrar a nadie."

El explorador miro el interior de la nave al que daba la puerta por la que el había entrado: un pasillo estrecho hecho de metal oscuro que se extendía, al parecer, de proa a popa.

"¿A la izquierda o derecha?"

"Ve hacia la estación de mando."

"Izquierda entonces."

Yami camino unos 20 metros hasta que se topo con una puerta cerrada. Miro el borde derecho de la puerta, tenia una palanca amarilla con lineas negras. Empujo la palanca hacia arriba haciendo uso de ambos brazos para esto debido a la dureza del artefacto, el cual cedió después del segundo intento; abriendo la puerta frente a el. El chico se aventuro a entrar; el pasillo continuaba pero tal vez podía haber alguien allí; ya que la puerta pudo haber sido cerrada para evitar la despresurización de la nave.

"Hola hombrecillos verdes..." -Gritó pero no obtuvo respuesta.- "Nada."

Siguió caminando por el interminable pasillo cuando algo llamo su atención; algo a lo que no había puesto atención antes: las paredes a sus costados estaban adornadas con jeroglíficos; y no eran uno o dos sino cientos de ellos , uno al lado del otro.

"Mira estos dibujos." -mostró Yami a través de la cámara-

"Parecen jeroglíficos" -hablo Mai.-

"Mai, hay de esos por todas partes. Las paredes están atestadas de ellos; incluso el techo."

"¿Que dices, Ryu?"

"Se sabe que hay religiones extrañas que escaparon al espacio para predicar sus tradiciones. Pero esto, nunca había visto nada así antes."

"Otra puerta."

Yami siguió el mismo procedimiento que con la puerta anterior solo que esta puerta no llevaba a otro pasillo sino a una habitación Entro en la habitación y miro a su alrededor; había 3 sillones separados por 2 metros uno de otro que estaban de espaldas a él mirando hacia el frente exterior de la nave y frente a ellos unos grandes bloques con botones y palancas de todos tamaños. Sin duda había llegado al puente de mando. Se acerco un poco al sillón del medio.

"¡Por todos los dioses!" -se escucho la voz de Yami en el Horus.-

"¿Que ves Yami?"

"Uh... creo que encontré al capitán.. muerto y momificado."

Un cadáver yacía en el sillón; estaba sentado, sus rasgos eran apenas reconocibles, sus manos cadavéricas unidas sobre su regazo sosteniendo un vaso de ron, las cuencas vaciás de los ojos parecían estar mirando hacia un botón rojo que estaba sobre la consola frente a él.

Yami iluminó el nombre que estaba sobre la solapa izquierda del traje azul militar que llevaba puesto el finado.

"Capitán A. Socar. ¿De que sera la A?"

"¿Y la tripulación?" -pregunto la rubia.-

"No hay ningún rastro de la tripulación"

Yami se acerco a los controles para ver si podía encontrar alguna pista de lo que pudo haber pasado cuando otra peculiaridad llamo su atención

"Esos controles son verdaderamente extraños." -Las instrucciones también estaban escritas en jeroglíficos- "¿Como se llamaba la nave...? ¡Henu!"

Un golpe de luz intento entrar en la nave pero al instante se extinguió; las reservas de energía eran insuficientes para activar los controles de la nave pero suficientes para que esta pasara el parte de su situación con su mecánica voz.

"Hátari libí fairét thetowerot. Háta rebifuku ereisiwa. Éle elalhiwu enlil jáfaz."

Yami escucho las extrañas palabras en el ambiente y no parecían nada alentadoras; lo estaban poniendo nervioso.

"Mai, este lugar me esta crispando los nervios."

"Es verdad." -habló la doctora mientras miraba el monitor indicando el ritmo cardíaco del ojirubi.-

"Yami, ¿puedes cambiar la configuración del idioma de la nave?"

"Ah si; tal vez podría.. ¿cual sera el botón? ¿El hombrecillo sentado, la cigüeña, esta runa con forma de hoguera?"

"¿Todo esta escrito en jeroglíficos? Ryu, ¿Puedes traducirlo?"

"Desde luego, podemos conectar la caja negra de la nave al Horus. El sabrá hacer la traducción. Yami, busca la caja negra. Debe estar al costado del sillón del capitán."

"Se donde están las cajas negras, Bakura." -grito exasperado el joven ojirubi.-

"Esta bien, solo quería ayudar."

"Cállate."

"Algún día entenderé porque se llevan tan mal." -bromeó Jou para aliviar un poco la tensión del ambiente.-

"Digo que nos vayamos de aquí. Lo que sea que haya pasado aquí no es de nuestra incumbencia."

"Yami, trae la caja negra."

Un ruido se escucho en la nave; como metal doblándose, el cual puso mas nervioso a Yami. En el Horus, Anzu veía el monitor; las pulsaciones de Yami iban en aumento considerable.

"Capitana, tranquilicelo."

Pero la capitana lejos de tranquilizar al piloto embistió con otro grito: "¡Trae la caja negra, ahora!"

Yami miraba al muerto sobre la silla del capitán de esa nave fantasma; ahora, parecía que la calavera del muerto lo estaba mirando a él, hacia un instante no estaba en esa posición; se dijo así mismo que se tranquilizara; la imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada pero, era verdad, el cadáver no lo estaba viendo antes, hubiera notado esa mueca burlona, esa boca abierta dejando ver los dientes, la carne putrefacta; parecía que se estuviera riendo de él; podía escuchar sus risas, se burlaba de él, como insinuándole que también terminaría así; coloco sus manos sobre sus oídos intentando detener las risas pero estas estaban dentro de su cabeza; esa risa macabra, era demasiado. Lo que pudo haber pasado; lo que le podía pasar. No deberían estar allí

"130 por minuto; capitana. Entrara en paro cardíaco"

"No debimos venir aquí..."

"Trae la caja."

"!No debimos venir aquí!"

"¡Trae la caja negra, Yami!"

"¡No! Me voy, ahora."

"¡Es una orden!"

"¡No!" -gritó con euforia y desesperación-

Seto vio que la situación se estaba saliendo de control; Yami estaba asustado e inestable emocionalmente y la capitana recordandole que debía seguir las ordenes no lo ayudaría en nada. Lo mejor era tomar el asunto en sus manos.

"Yami..." -con voz calma, le hablo a su pareja por el intercomunicador.-

"Seto. No me gusta este lugar." -la voz de Seto le trajo un poco de alivio.-

"Esta bien, iré allá contigo. Sal de la nave y esperame afuera. ¿Esta bien?"

"Esta bien."

"85 pulsaciones por minuto." -hablo la doctora.- "Mas efectivo que un sedante, oficial Kaiba."

"Ahora voy." -le confirmo el castaño a su pareja y dicho esto dejo el intercomunicador; dio media vuelta para salir de la cabina de mando. "Tiene que ser mas medida, capitana." -dirigió sus ultimas palabras a Mai.-

Yami parecía respirar mas aliviado al saber que Seto pronto estaría con él. De repente, un extraño resplandor verdoso se coló en la cabina; Yami volteo a ver el origen de la luz y vio una puerta que no había visto antes; de ahí provenía el resplandor. Se acercó con cautela y espió dentro de a habitación

"Jou..."

"¿Que pasa?"

"¿Que es esto?"

"Pon la cámara."

El monitor de la nave comenzó a reflejar la imagen que Yami tenia frente a él; una roca gigantesca de color verde esmeralda brillante que a medida que Yami se acercaba, su brillo parecía ir increyendo como atrayendolo.

"¿Que es? Horus, analiza la imagen." -ordeno Mai a la nave.-

"Una especie de roca gigante. Tiene unas marcas como de garras. Parece que algo la estuvo arañando." -describió Yami, acercándose a la roca.- "Esto es extraño." -Dijo mientras apuntaba con la linterna a las paredes de la habitación- "Toda la nave esta pintada se arriba abajo con estos pictogramas pero aquí... las paredes están vaciás, limpias."

"Quedate ahí Yami. Iremos contigo." -dijo Bakura. - "Tengo que ver eso." -el albino salio deprisa de la cabina para ir a ponerse su traje. Una roca que respondía a la actividad a su alrededor era de estudio seguramente.-

Yami se quedo viendo la roca cuando noto algo dentro; aunque parecía ser solida aun en su interior; algo se movía dentro.

"Hay algo adentro."

"No lo toques." -Ordenó la capitana.-

"Esta bien, jefa."

"Capitana, el oficial Kaiba esta en la escotilla. Pide permiso para salir." -informo la nave.-

"¿Tiene puesto el soporte vital?"

"No, capitana." -delato la nave.-

"No saldrá hasta que se los coloque."

"Capitana, abra la puerta." -hablo Seto a través del intercomunicador.-

"Ven a que Anzu te ponga los electrodos."

"No hay tiempo." -replico el castaño.-

"¿Jefa? De veras ahí algo dentro." -la voz de Yami se escucho en el intercomunicador a través de toda la nave.-

"¡No te acerques, Yami!" -Gritó Mai.-

"Es... "

"Yami ¡Es una orden!"

"..."

El monitor de la cámara de Yami se apago al mismo tiempo que la linea que media los signos de vida de Yami se volvió completamente plana. El silencio invadió la la cabina principal.

"¿Yami?" -pregunto Jou con miedo.-

"¡Los signos vitales están en cero!" -grito Anzu, informándole a la capitana del estado del piloto.-

"Al demonio, voy a salir." -grito Seto al mismo tiempo que empujaba la palanca de salida de emergencia dentro de la habitación de carga que daba al exterior..-

"Peligro, despresurazacion inminente; bloqueando la cámara de carga." -informó la nave al detectar que la escotilla se había abierto sin la anterior preparación requerida.-

"Seto, no iras solo."

Seto salio deprisa de la nave a paso acelerado para ir a buscar a su pareja, pidiendo por lo bajo que no sea muy tarde.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Holas a todos! Aca traigo un nuevo capi; el mas largo que he escrito, estuve a 56 palabras de romper la barrera de las 5000 jeje, espero no aburrirlos.

Muchas gracias a MagiDunkelheit por tu review :) besote! espero te siga gustando como los trato a estos pichones, jeje.

Notas: Bueno, aca los que saben de mitologia egipcia pueden encontrar una, 2 o 3 referencias ^_^

Espero les haya gustado y dejen reviews para decirme si les gusto, si deberia continuar (la verdad esta historia me esta trayendo migraña a futuro, por ahi me estoy partiendo la cabecita buscando soluciones a enigmas de manera innecesaria.). Dejen reviews plis y nos leeremos en otra oportunidad.

Saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

El silencio a su alrededor, apenas pura estática; ¿por que? ¿por que ese paisaje a su alrededor? Desértico; sin vida aparente. Solo arena arrastrada violentamente por el viento y en el horizonte esa nave fantasma.

"Seto."

Una voz llego hasta él, pero ¿de quien? No había nadie mas allí

"¡Seto!"

Otra vez pero mas cercano e insistente esta vez.

"¡Seto!"

El páramo se desintegró como niebla arrastrada por el viento; otra vez la oscuridad, la mortecina luz de aquella habitación y el oficial frente a él.

"Seto, te perdiste otra vez, hijo." -Habló el oficial. -"La última vez..." -se detuvo mientras revisaba por encima unos papeles sobre su escritorio.- "estabas hablándome de tu novia muerta."

"Novio." -corrigió.-

"¿Como dices?" -pregunto en voz alta.-

"Novio, era mi novio."

"Novio. ¿Cual era su nombre?"

"Yami, Yami Mutou." -habló recordando.

Una voz lejana llegó a su mente: los recuerdos. Aquellas fugaces imágenes que, como piezas de un rompecabezas, trataba de poner en orden. Esa imagen era Yami, hablándole con tristeza y resignación.

"_No quería que terminara así, lo juro... quería que estemos juntos... siempre..." -hizo un silencio mientras escondía sus ojos, nublados por las lagrimas que no quería dejar escapar, detrás de sus mechones de cabello rubios.- "Te amo..."_

"¿Yami Mutou? No aparece en los registros."

Seto se sonrió No, no aparecería con ese nombre.

"Henry... Rosenkreuz..."

Capítulo III - Antes PHOENIX

Enero de 2603

Había arribado a la superficie marciana esa misma mañana. Recordaba cuando era niño, su madre lo había traído a visitar Marte; mucho distaba de lo que era ahora. La crisis y la pobreza se habían intensificado en la Tierra, en todas sus formas, y los recursos naturales no se salvaron del jaque. En esa época las clases acaudaladas apoyaron a los grupos ecologistas que reclamaban por preservar Marte como una reserva natural, que ironía, un planeta preservando la fauna y flora de otro a costa de su propio ecosistema, pero así sucedió; y los adinerados de la Tierra escaparon a Marte. Alejados, en esa selva tropical, observaban como el planeta hogar sumergía su ozono en una marea de desechos de aquellos que no podían hacer otra cosa mas que quedarse en una pelea contra el tiempo que a la larga terminarían perdiendo. Era increíble como habían logrado que Marte se pareciera a la Tierra; la vegetación se había expandido airosa formando vastos bosques, verdes praderas e inmensas junglas; y por supuesto las "modestas" casas de los mecenas del paraíso. Pero claro, no todo era lujo, no. Marte también había sido infectado, en pequeña medida, por el flagelo de la criminalidad; varios delincuentes y criminales, evasores de la ley habían ido por nuevos horizontes, allí donde la ley de la Tierra aun no se aplicaba, por ahora; ese era su trabajo, esas eran sus ordenes: Relevamiento de datos de la situación jurídica en Marte.

Si se preguntaban, como convivían los acaudalados con los delincuentes en un lugar donde la ley aun estaba pendiente de ser escrita; la respuesta era simple; justicia por mano propia, ojo por ojo. Los ladrones podían aventurarse a entrar en las mansiones de los ricos, siempre y cuando aceptaran lo que les podía llegar a pasar allí Vallas y pistolas de alta complejidad rodeaban los palacios, sensores con sofisticadas técnicas armamentistas tumbaban a cualquiera que quisiese abrirse paso sin autorización En este lugar la tecnología se había hecho un compañero invalorable; las frías maquinas con sus ojos infrarrojos, su lógica innegable y sus corazones de metal, inmutables ante el dolor, corrían sus programas protectores con suma discreción y a la vez aterradora eficacia. Después de todo, aquí no había leyes, ¿quien se pondría a protestar por los cadáveres putrefactos en la cercas? Cada uno defendía lo suyo, esa era la única regla.

* * *

La caminata hacia aquella maldita nave fantasma se hacia interminable; sus nervios estaba a flor de piel.

"Kaiba... Kaiba." -la voz de Anzu a través del intercomunicador.-

"¿Que sucede?"

"Los signos vitales de Yami volvieron a estabilizarse."

"¿Esta bien?"

"Parece que esta inconsciente, pero esta vivo. Ryou y Jou salieron tras de ti. No te demores Kaiba..."

* * *

"Vamos Kaiba. No te demores." -Hablo un joven de cabellos y irises rosados; tenia mas o menos su misma edad, contextura física y rango militar.- "Kaiba, es hora de mezclarnos con la multitud."

"¿Un bar?"

"Despues de un largo día de trabajo. Nada mejor que un bar para conocer gente nueva."

"No se que clase de gente planeas conocer aquí."

"Quisquilloso. Invito la primera ronda." -Llamo a la mesera. -"Querida, 2 cervezas de barril."

"Enseguida señor."

Seto observaba el lugar; terrible sin dudas, lleno de hombres sin educación, escupiendo el piso, tomando de manera enfermiza y silbando a las mujeres como animales.

Un chistido. Seto miro a Siegfried y este le hizo una discreta señalización con los ojos.

"Mozo sexy a las 12 en punto."

Seto volteo a ver: un joven de mediana estatura; con unos extraños cabellos tricolores estaba a dos mesas de ellos atendiendo a unos comensales. Se quedo un segundo viéndolo; se había sentido extrañamente atraído hacia el joven; fue solo un segundo hasta que este volteo dirigendose a la barra principal. Seto regreso su atención hacia Siegfried quien hacia un movimiento pelvico insinuando sus intensiones a Seto con respecto al joven camarero.

"No es gran cosa tampoco." -aveces se preguntaba porque hablaba con ese gigolo.-

"¿Que no es gran cosa? Seto es la personificación de la diosa Venus. Es la perfección, mira esos muslos perfectamente moldeados dentro de esos pantalones de cuero. Esos ojos envidia de las rosas silvestres. Esos salvajes cabellos." -suspiro.- "No me lo imagino en la cama."

"Que poético." -retruco con ironía mientras daba un sorbo a su cerveza.-

"La poesía nos separa de los animales y sus cortejos de apareamiento."

"Si lo dices..."

"Claro, mira con quien hablo; el gélido Seto Kaiba..." -Alzó la vista y vio que el mozo en cuestión estaba desocupado; acto seguido se levanto de su silla.- "Mira y aprende novato."

"¿Que no tenias novia?"

"Si, pero él no lo sabe."

El de cabellos rosados se emprolijo un poco y encamino seguro hasta donde estaba el joven mozo mientras Seto lo observaba desde la mesa. De pronto sintió unos extraños celos pero intento desecharlos al instante. ¿Por que? No eran nada. Apenas lo conocía, mejor dicho, ni lo conocía; pero de veras quería que Siegfried no tuviera éxito. Siegfried se paro junto al joven y le dijo algo que el castaño no pudo oír por la distancia; pero vio la nada amigable expresión en el rostro del mozo en respuesta a lo que sea Siegfried le hubiese dicho y vio la palma de la mano del joven estamparse en la mejilla izquierda del oficial y retirarse. El castaño sonrió, si, había fallado. Una tribuna de silbidos siguieron al fracaso de el de cabellos rosados, que se retiraba vencido, de nuevo a la mesa.

"¿Y?" -preguntó el castaño bufonamente.-

"Ah, no funciono como esperaba. Tiene carácter el pequeñito." -alegó mientras sostenía su mejilla roja por el golpe.-

"¿No le dijiste alguna de tus poesías?"

"A ese hay que darle látigo mas que poesía Ouch."

Sin duda, el pequeño tenia carácter; y eso le agradaba.

Sin duda, el intento de Siegfried de levantarse al mozo había movido al avispero de ebrios de la cantina teniendo al mozo como centro de atención

Un hombre con parche que había estado observando la situación se acerco al joven mesero, quien se encontraba ligeramente inclinado limpiando con un paño una mesa; y sin dudarlo coloco su mano sobre el muslo derecho del joven pellizcandolo un poco. El joven alzo la vista al sentir el toque.

"Bonito trasero."

"Quite su mano."

"El gatito tiene garras ¿que harás?"

El joven, sin mediar palabras; dejo lo que estaba haciendo volteo y cerrando su puño derecho golpeo con este fuertemente sobre el parche del hombre.

"¡Agh!" -grito el hombre mientras sujetaba su sangrante rostro.-

El castaño estuvo a punto de intervenir cuando escucho las voces de los que estaban con el hombre del parche.

"¡Oye niño! ¿quien te crees?" -uno de los amigos del tipo del parche se levanto de la mesa para darle una lección al atrevido mozo pero ni bien estuvo a unos centímetros del joven, este lo tumbo de una patada. Cinco hombres mas se levantaron contra el joven pero poco les duro su énfasis ya que el chico los golpeó siendo sus piernas, sus armas mas valoradas.-

En segundos, los matones estuvieron en el suelo y el joven pie en el centro.

"Yami..."

Una voz calma lo hizo alzar la vista y mostrarse arrepentido. Un hombre con sombrero de vaquero se encontraba en las sombras en el umbral de la entrada a una oficina.

"Señor..."

"Ven aquí." -dijo mientras se replegaba hacia en interior de la oficina.-

"Si, señor." -el joven lo siguió y ambos entraron a la habitación-

Seto quedo estupefacto ante lo que había presenciado. Un joven solo había tumbado a siete hombres a puño limpio sin sudar una gota.

"Mmm... Seto esta enamorado..." -se mofó Siegfried al ver la expresión soñadora del castaño.-

El camarero entro a la oficina de su jefe y vio que este se sentaba detrás de su escritorio y levantaba sus pies sobre este; mientras prendía un cigarrillo. Se veía molesto; seguro lo reprendería. El no era un niño indefenso, podía defenderse y patearle el trasero pero necesitaba un trabajo y ese era el mejor que podía encontrar donde no le pidieran antecedentes.

"¿Te crees muy listo golpeando a los clientes?" -la voz del jefe lo saco de su meditación.-

"No señor." -respondió sumisamente.-

"¿Por que lo hiciste? Y espero que la respuesta no sea que te estaban molestando por ese atuendo de ramera que usas."

"¿El atuendo que me obliga a usar?" -reprocho con algo de ironía.-

"Yami, esas curvas que tienes son la única razón por la que te contrato; si quisiera que los clientes fueran golpeados contrataría físico-culturistas. Así que, si quieres mantener este trabajo mas te vale que te tranquilices y dejes que te toquen el trasero a gusto. ¿Esta claro?"

"Si, señor."

"Bien, sal de aquí."

"Si, señor..." -el joven dio media vuelta y salio de la oficina de su jefe.-

Una vez que estuvo fuera, maldijo en silencio mientras, de manera nada amable, levantaba los platos sucios de una mesa; detestaba ese trabajo y que lo tratasen como un prostituto barato; era denigrante.

"Oye, ..."

Escucho una voz masculina tras el; 'justo lo que necesitaba' se dijo por lo bajo con frustración

"Si quieres tocar sera mejor que dejes una buena propina." -dijo sin voltear a ver al que le hablaba.-

"No solo... quería decirte que... tienes buenas piernas."

Ese comentario golpeo el limite de su paciencia. Volteo llevando su mano derecha a la cintura, su expresión era de claro fastidio; sin duda el castaño lo estaba provocando y sin importar lo que hacia instantes le había dicho al dueño de bar o que el ojiazul midiera dos metros de altura; si el castaño seguía en su ruta de buscarlo, lo encontraría

El castaño ojiazul se quedo sin habla un momento al ver al mozo de cerca; sus ojos carmesí, eran en verdad hermosos; podía perderse en ellos para siempre. Pero no era momento para mostrase obnubilado; no cuando la paciencia del joven estaba colgando de un hilo.

"Fuertes; me refiero. Me impresiono la manera en que arreglaste a esos tipos."

"Estoy acostumbrado." -respondió con pocas palabras; percibía que el ojiazul solo estaba improvisando, volteo de nuevo a seguir con su trabajo dando por terminada la conversación.-

"¿No temes que se tomen represarías cuando salgas?"

"No, nunca lo hacen." -siguió limpiando las migajas de la mesa.-

"Tienes buenos movimientos ¿eres militar?"

"El tiempo es dinero. Si quieres conversar sera mejor que compres algo." -tomó la bandeja y se alejo sin voltear a ver al castaño.-

El castaño lo vio enojado y divertido al mismo tiempo; le encantaban los retos, nunca había perdido uno y un niño mozo no seria quien rompa esa racha. Analizando al jovenzuelo sin duda le molestaba que lo trataran como un objeto rentable pero por su respuesta el mismo se estaban degradando ese nivel. Sonrió, sabia por donde atacar.

"Es extraño que estés a la defensiva cuando te tratan como un objeto pero a la vez das esa respuesta de prostituto invitándome a comprar algo para tener una charla contigo, entonces re-formularé la pregunta ¿Cuanto cuesta tu tiempo exactamente?"

El joven ojirubí se paró en seco; una buena táctica, usar sus palabras en su contra. Tal vez... sí, hacia mucho tiempo que no hablaba con nadie sin que se le insinuaran con propuestas indecentes. Quizás había escuchado tantas veces que lo trataran como un objeto que al fin lo estaba creyendo. Podía darse una oportunidad, a él mismo y a ese extraño; después de todo, una platica no le hacia daño a nadie.

"Esta bien; si quieres hablar esperame a la salida. Pero no te hagas ideas raras. A las 10 de la noche."

"Aquí estaré."

El joven se retiró a seguir con sus quehaceres mientras que el castaño suspiró victorioso.

* * *

Seto entró a la nave y recorrió el camino que Yami había hecho minutos atrás hasta que llegó a la habitación de comandos donde el cadáver del último capitán del Henu dormía Miró a su alrededor y vio la puerta escondida tras él. Entró a la habitación que contenía a la piedra verde con cuidado. La piedra palpito ante su presencia y emitió un brillo cegador que duro unos segundos hasta retroceder completamente. El ojiazul no tuvo que buscar mas; allí en es suelo estaba su Yami; se agacho y tomo el cuerpo del joven entre su brazos.

"¿Yami? ¿Me escuchas? Despierta, por favor."

El joven permaneció insensible ante los ruegos de Seto, sus ojos estaban tiernamente cerrados como si estuviera en un profundo sueño; el traje no parecía roto y no tenia marcas de heridas pero los nervios del castaño parecieron tranquilizarse un poco al ver el vapor de agua que producía la cálida respiración del joven ojirubí al chocar contra el frio vidrio del casco de su traje. Estaba vivo.

* * *

La noche marciana lo encontró en la puerta trasera del bar donde trabajaba. Miró su reloj de pulsera que marcaba las 22:30, el extraño ya tenia media hora de retraso.

"Que descortés" -se dijo, aunque de inmediato comenzó a reír con amargura, ¿acaso pensaba que vendría? ¿acaso pensó que podía hacer sociales con un extraño que había conocido en un bar?

"Yami, eres un ingenuo; por eso estas así. Por eso todos se aprovechan de ti." -se reprendió por creerse su propia ilusión. Estaba solo, hacia mucho tiempo que lo estaba; y ese extraño no lo iba a cambiar. No, el no vendría. Comenzó a caminar para salir del callejón e ir a su casa.

"Miren lo que tenemos aquí."

Una voz familiar puso al mesero en alerta. Se había descuidado.

* * *

De regreso en la nave, llevo a Yami a la enfermería donde Anzu comenzó a examinar al inconsciente joven. Seto espero afuera a que la maldita luz roja de "No pasar" e la entrada de la enfermería se apagase. Una hora después, la luz se apago y Seto entró para encontrarse con la doctora y su querido Yami, quien se encontraba recostado sobre una cama con decenas de cables en su sien; aun estaba dormido.

"¿Como esta?"

"Es difícil decir. Físicamente esta estable el problema esta en su cabeza. Mira." -la doctora prendió un monitor que de inmediato mostró cinco lineas continuas de movimientos erráticos pero entre valores Y constantes.- "Estas son su ondas cerebrales normales; como las de todos nosotros; estas son ahora." -tocó un botón en la pantalla y las lineas se transformaron hasta casi salirse de la gráficas- "Las ondas alpha, delta y theta están fuera de los limites. La alpha y theta no me preocupan tanto; pero que la delta que se comporte así"

"¿Que significa?"

"Sueño, coma, daño cerebral. Claro que la alpha indica que debería estar despierto así que... descarto que simplemente este durmiendo; pero el electroencefalograma muestra actividad aquí y aquí..."

"¿Despertara?"

"Si los sensores no fallaron significa que durante esos 5 minutos; su corazón dejo de latir y sus pulmones colapsaron; 5 minutos que su cerebro estuvo sin oxigeno pudieron haber provocado una muerte neuronal importante; si despierta, probablemente no sea el mismo que conocimos."

Seto escucho las palabras de Anzu, no queriendo creerlas y enseguida dirigida su mirada a su indefenso amor. ¿Ya no seria el mismo?

* * *

No estaba solo. El amigo del tipo del parche con quien había peleado antes camino hacia él, pero el joven lo apartó con una patada certera en la entrepierna. Al volver a su posición de defensa no se dio cuenta que otro matón se había acercado a él sin ser detectado y fue cuando sintió una poderosa descarga eléctrica en su pierna izquierda que lo hizo trastabillar y caer contra una pared y quedar sostenido de esta. Bajo su vista y vio que el pie izquierdo no apoyaba sobre el suelo sino que estaba ligeramente recogido; intento pisar para descubrir que su pierna izquierda no le respondía como si esta estuviera totalmente dormida. Eso no era bueno.

"No eres tan bueno así ¿no?"

Ya era tarde; había olvidado que un día en marte duraba 25 horas y que desde que habían llegado con Siegfried ninguno de los 2 había adelantado sus relojes y aun se manejaban con el horario terrestre; que descuido. Se iba acercando al callejón cuando escucho las risas. Alzó la vista y vio a que se debían; un grupo de ochos tipos a los que identifico inmediatamente como los clientes del bar que recibieron la golpiza por parte del mesero parecía que se habían reagrupado para cobrarse las heridas en el joven empleado. Tres grandulones sostenían al joven de cabellos tricolores sujetando sus brazos tras él dejando el abdomen del ojirubí al descubierto. El del parche haciendo uso de su ventaja embocó un fuerte golpe de puño sobre el tronco del joven golpeando el estomago el cual dejo sin aire al chico, quien tosió y se retrotrajo intentando vanamente apartarse de los golpes. El matón dio un nuevo puñetazo al rostro del ojirubí. El joven escondió sus facciones bajo sus mechones rubios no queriendo que vieran su maltratado rostro.

"¿Que te parece niño bonito?" -Se mofo el matón mientras colocaba su mano sobre el mentón del ojirubi obligandolo a mostrar el trabajo que había hecho en él. Una linea de sangre caía del casi cerrado parpado izquierdo y de la comisura del labio. Al escuchar las risas de sus atacantes, un golpe de ira atravezo la mente de Yami y respondió escupiendo su propia sangre al atacante frente a él. El del parche no recibió de buena manera sentir la sangre del camarero sobre su rostro.-

"Maldito." -alentado por el odio, golpeo de nuevo el rostro del ojirubi y remato con 2 rodillazos continuos a la caja torácica del joven. El camarero se desplomó apenas siendo sostenido de los brazos por los matones quienes al ver su mal estado lo dejaron caer completamente al suelo.-

El chico cayó de boca al suelo cuando escucho de nuevo las risas a su alrededor; temblaba en el suelo intentando ponerse de pie impulsado por la furia que sentía; pero su cuerpo no lo acompañaba y fallaba miserablemente.

"Vamos, ¡Ponte de pie! Dije que te pusieras de pie." -gritó dando un nuevo puntapié al pecho del joven quien se encontró de nuevo en el suelo al sentir en dolor ascender por su cuerpo. No podía hacer nada si no le daban oportunidad a levantarse.-

"¡Cobardes!" -grito impotente-

"Niño boca sucia." -el del parche tomó al joven de los cabellos y lo obligó a levantarse mientras que los gemidos de dolor salían de la herida boca del chico.-

Una vez que lo tuvo al joven de pie, lo empujo contra uno de los contenedores de basura de lugar; el joven perdió el poco equilibrio que había ganado y cayo golpeando de nuevo su abdomen contra la dura lata de metal. Sintió de nuevo sus brazos ser sujetados y dos manos alrededor su cuello casi asfixiandolo; entendió cual era la posición en que estaba.

"¡Vamos! Gime como buena perra."

El joven sintió sus pulmones arder al faltarle el tan preciado oxigeno. Pequeños sonidos ahogados salían de su garganta que ahora estaba siendo comprimida sin piedad.

"Auxilio... por favor." -intento llamar por ayuda pero ninguna palabra salio de sus labios. De repente sintió una extraña sensación en su entrepierna y de inmediato supo que era; la falta de oxigeno que estaba padeciendo lo estaba provocando; no podía ser mas humillante.-

"Mira a este prostituto." -uno de los matones rió al ver la intimidad del joven comenzar a tomar vida dentro de sus pantalones.-

"Perfecto. Sigue así" -dijo el del parche mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse el cinto del pantalón-

Uno de los matones, adelantándose, tomo su posición frente a la entrepierna del ojirubi pero fue por poco tiempo ya que el chico haciendo uso de las ultimas fuerzas de su pierna derecha la retrotrajo lo mas que pudo para luego liberarla con una fuerza casi explosiva sobre la quijada del matón quebrandola

"Que idiota. Para eso trajimos esto." -dijo el del parche, mostrando la taser.- "Imbécil" -pateo el cuerpo del caído con la mandíbula rota.-

El ojirubi sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento por la falta de oxigeno.

"Al amanecer seras el niñito mas arrepentido del mundo; o el mas adolorido, eso lo decidirás tu." -se burlo el hombre mientras le quitaba los pantalones de cuero a su victima.-

"Oiga..." -una voz tras el tipo del parche.-

"¿Que quieres...?" -volteo solo para caer al suelo cuando una nueva trompada se encajo en su ojo lesionado y lo hizo caer al suelo inconsciente-

Los truhanes que lo acompañaban vieron a su líder caído y alzaron la vista a ver al responsable; el joven castaño de ojos azules.

"¡Maldito!" -Uno de los lacayos se aventuró a poner en su lugar al recién llegado pero pronto se encontró en el suelo al recibir un golpe de este.-

Dos mas se lanzaron al ataque pero fueron rápidamente reducidos por los puños del oficial. Uno de los maleantes tomo al joven de cabellos tricolores quien se encontraba mareado y semis-consiente y le coloco una navaja en el cuello.

"Detente, o matare al moco..."

La frase no se termino ya que un estruendo lleno el aire y una linea de sangre cayó de un pequeño orificio de entrada de bala en la frente del matón que amenazaba la vida de Yami.

El matón muerto cayó al suelo mientras que el castaño apuntaba al espacio, donde antes estaba el cuerpo vivo del malhechor, con su pistola. Volteo y enfocó la mira del arma en su mano en los demás bravucones quienes lo miraron asombrados.

"Cobarde; estábamos en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y tu sacas una pistola."

El castaño sonrió

"Ustedes aprovecharon su ventaja numérica con el niño que los derroto limpiamente en una pelea de salón; sin mencionar claro esta vulgar arma de juguete." -pateo la taser.- "¿Por que creen que un oficial de mi rango dudaría en jalar el gatillo para deshacerme de escorias como ustedes?"

"¿Oficial?"

"Estas lejos de casa ¿no? Las reglas de la Tierra no tienen validez aquí."

"No, esta pistola es la única ley aquí y ahora; ¿creen que podrán desenfundar antes de que les meta una bala en la sien a cada uno?"

Los maleantes se quedaron un instante analizando las palabra del castaño y rápidamente decidieron darse a la fuga. Seto guardo su arma y volteo hacia donde estaba el ojirubí.

El joven se encontraba sentado apoyando su espalda en el contenedor de basura contra el cual había sido sometido anteriormente. Su respiración era agitada y trataba de recuperarse del mareo que obnubilada su mente; su visión era borrosa por la sangre que caía del parpado sobre su ojo. Sintió una presencia frente a él y alzo un poco la vista para ver a su salvador o futuro torturador, después de todo, por la precaria condición en la que se encontraba, todavía podía aprovecharse de el.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"

Un golpe de alivio embargo al ojirubí al escuchar esto. Pero aun no podía confiarse.

"Un poco, tal vez..."

"Ven, apoyate en mi." -ofreció el castaño alzándolo un poco.-

El ojirubí pasó su brazo detrás del cuello del castaño permitiendo que este lo alzase, no mucho, después de todo, él era mas pequeño que el ojiazul. Seto camino un poco hasta llegar a la calle donde había estacionado su automóvil, apretó un botón y la puerta del acompañante se abrió recibiéndolo

"No es necesario que me lleves." -se quejó Yami.-

"¿Prefieres irte caminando?"

Yami guardo silencio; su pierna izquierda aun estaba totalmente dormida por el choque eléctrico; no podría volver cojeando a su casa; no en esas condiciones.

"Tomare eso como un no." -despacio y con cuidado apoyó al joven sobre el asiento del acompañante después dio la vuelta entro al auto, le dio arranque y partió rumbo hacia el este.-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Holas a todos! volvi provisoriamente con un nuevo capitulo de este enredado fic; debo decir que me costo mucho, muchas decisiones :S

Quiero agradecer a MagiDunkelheit, Sineadhdz y Narukami-Kyouya por sus comentarios. Muchas gracias chicas! las kero muchio, besote! y espero que les guste la continuation :) alguien ya se dio cuenta de algo jeje pero no voy a decir quien; soy mala para mantener los misterios cuando se trata de libros o peliculas Spoiler!

Bueno, aca abarque un poco la historia de como se conocieron mis tortolitos, wuuu "mis" les pertenecen a la yaoistas! pero en este universo paralelo son "mis" :P espero que les haya gustado.

Notas: Henry Rosenkreuz ... Saben que Yami al comienzo de "Duelist of Roses" dice que se llama Henry Tudor pero le gusta que lo llamen Yami y Rosenkreuz es el apellido de Kaiba en ese juego asi que tipo, lo casé a Yami jeje Tudor no me gusta pero Rosenkreuz tiene mas... mas, me gusta mas :P

Me voy despidiendo; dejen reviews plis!

Nos leemos.

Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV - Ahora ARA

"Así que ¿Ryou te echó de la otra nave?" -Trató de iniciar una conversación mientras esperaba que Jou terminara de abrir el casco de la nave Mesketet con el soldador.-

"Si, quiere tomar muestras de esa roca rara." -explicó mientras dejaba el soldador en el suelo tomaba una pinza y la colocaba sujetando el metal recién cortado. Tiró de manera de abrir una pestaña en el casco.- "Sostén esto." -dijo mientras le entregaba la pinza a Otogi.-

"Que extraño que Mai accedió a dejarlo solo allí" -refiriéndose a Ryou.-

"Ya tiene bastantes problemas con Yami." -trató de explicar mientras continuaba soldando.-

"¿Que crees que le haya pasado?"

"No lo sé. Tirá..." -juntos tiraron de la pestaña de metal recientemente creada y de a poco el metal fue cediendo, plegándose creando una puerta improvisada. Lo habían logrado, estaban dentro de la nave.

"¿Una falla del tubo de oxigeno?" -siguió preguntando Otogi intrigado.-

"Hubiera muerto." -respondió Jou mientras prendía una linterna y miraba a su alrededor.-

"Primero el Horus nos tira a este inhóspito rincón del Universo, después esa roca extraña, luego lo de Yami..."

"Sospechoso, si. Creo que estamos en la estación de carga. " -dedujo al ver una gran cantidad de cajas de madera apiladas en un rincón.- "Ven."

Ambos se pusieron junto a las cajas examinándolas, eran de plástico negro, no tenían marcas, precintos, ni descripción de su contenido.

"Cajas, mas vale que tengan comida. Me muero de hambre."

"Veamos..." -dijo Otogi mientras tomaba una palanca y la incrustaba en una unión entre la pared de la caja y su tapa. Palanqueó con fuerza hasta que la tapa cedió y se desprendió. El de cabellos negros se acerco a ver el contenido: pequeñas y abundantes bolitas de poliestireno. No podía ser solo eso, debía haber algo mas; hundió sus manos en el mar de poliestireno y busco revolviendo en el mismo. Buscó unos segundos y de repente se detuvo cuando pareció sentir algo en el fondo de la caja, una superficie dura como de metal, la tanteó y enseguida se dio cuenta por la forma del objeto.

"¿Y?" -pregunto Jou mientras le daba luz con la linterna.-

"Bueno... a menos que comas plomo." -alzó el brazo que tenia dentro de la caja mostrando lo que había encontrado en la misma.- "Armas."

"¿Armas?" -preguntó incrédulo al ver la pistola amno que Otogi sostenía en su mano. ¿Quien dejaría armas en el medio de la nada?-

"¿Que encontraron?" -la voz de Mai a través del radio los sacó de sus suposiciones.-

"Cajas con armamento." -respondió Jou.-

"¿Armamento? ¿Mucho?" -repreguntó la rubia.-

"Y debe de haber unas 14 cajas aquí. ¿Ejecutamos el plan B?"

"Si, no perderé mas tiempo en este lugar. Traigan esas cajas y nos vamos. Ryou... ¿ya tienes tus juguetes?"

"La armas son juguetes capitana. Esto es ciencia." -habló el albino a través del intercomunicador mientras observaba la roca verdolacea en la otra nave y con un martillo y un cincel tomaba una muestra del extraño mineral.-

"Trae tu ciencia en cuarentena. No confió en esa roca."

"Las rocas no causan catástrofes, solo las personas..."

-La rubia al escuchar eso decidió no contestar y cortó la comunicación.- "Yami tenia razón.. es un imbécil"

* * *

Se asomó al umbral de la puerta de entrada a su habitación; él seguía dormido allí sobre la cama. No era para menos. Anoche tuvo que llevarlo en brazos hasta la cama; se había quedado dormido en el auto; era un alivio que se hubiese desmayado después de la feroz golpiza que había recibido, ya que, teniendo en cuenta la orgullosa actitud del camarero debatiría a mordidas el hecho que el oficial le ofreciera su casa para pasar la noche. Mientras tanto, tenia trabajo que hacer. Fijo su atención en la tableta-teclado sobre el escritorio frente a el que proyectaba una pantalla holografía formando un angulo de 100 grados respecto a la tableta. Leía las lineas de la pantalla holografíca; esa mañana habían instalado los satélites de detección facial en órbita sobre Marte; claro que aun no estaban alineados y había unos puntos ciegos; no era problema, lo solucionaría en segundos. Ingreso unos comandos en la tableta y la magia se hizo presente: "Satélites en linea. Activar explorador." Una lista de perfiles comenzaron a desfilar uno tras otro; fotos que el satélite iba captando de los habitantes de Marte y que luego eran comparados contra la base de datos del ejercito. Era todo, que los satélites hicieran su magia y él, mientras tanto, haría magia con la cafetera para prepararle un desayuno a su huésped.

Se acercó a la cama con la bandeja de café en mano. El pequeño pareció sentir su presencia ya que sus parpados comenzaron a plegarse revelando sus hermosas orbes rubíes al sol de la mañana.

"¿Donde estoy?" -preguntó al no reconocer el lugar a su alrededor.-

"En mi casa, por así decirlo." -se sentó en el borde de la cama junto al joven.-

"¿Tu casa?" -intentó incorporarse solo para sentir un dolor agudo recorrer su pecho que lo hizo volver a recostarse con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.-

"Tu pecho esta muy golpeado. Ten, bebe esto." -ofreciéndole la taza de café.-

"Mas te vale que le hayas puesto un poco de licor de canela." -respondió el joven de cabellos tricolores llevando la taza hasta su boca.-

"Por supuesto, y algunos analgésicos también"

"Si, eso también sirve." -dijo segundos antes de tomar el contenido de la taza.-

"Ten." -dijo el castaño entregándole una pequeña bolsa con de hielo para el ojo.-

"No tenias que hacer esto."

"Soy jefe de seguridad. Protejo a los débiles e indefensos."

"¿Te parece que soy débil e indefenso?"

"Por lo que demostraste en el bar, no. Solo te superaron en numero."

"Gracias... por... eso..." -su voz iba perdiendo volumen a medida que iba llegando al final de la frase; de veras detestaba pedir a los demás pero era respetuoso y educado y sabia que debía agradecer la ayuda recibida.-

"¿Por que?" -preguntó haciéndose el indiferente, quería escucharlo de él.-

"Por..." -Se detuvo buscando la palabra que explicara todo lo mas rápidamente posible.- "...ayudarme."

"No fue nada." -respondió, otra vez restandole importancia.

-¿No fue nada? Esa no era la respuesta que quería escuchar; acaso, salvarlo de esos malditos matones ¿no era nada?- "Sera mejor que me vaya. Tengo que trabajar." -dejo la taza de café sobre la bandeja, se destapo y se puso de pie.-

"¿Iras a trabajar así? No te has visto en el espejo." -pregunto el castaño, incrédulo-

"Quizás no levante muchas propinas pero aun tengo que comer. ¿Donde están mis zapatos?"

"Puedes quedarte; te pagare el día" -ofreció mientras se ponía de pie frente al joven ojirubí.-

"No necesito tu caridad." -replicó clavando una mirada fulminante a los ojos azules.-

El castaño se quedó viéndolo un minuto, devolviendole su lasciva mirada; luego, sin ningún aviso, con su mano abierta ejerció una mínima presión sobre el golpeado abdomen del joven, quien de inmediato gimió de dolor llevando su mano hasta el área dolida. Todo su cuerpo pareció claudicar y cayó sentado sobre la cama de la que recién se había incorporado.

"No es caridad; es sensatez. Puedes maquillar los moretones pero no puedes desconectar tus nervios. Eres muy orgulloso ¿cuanto crees que tu cuerpo lo soportara si vienen por ti de nuevo esta noche? Así como estas; no tendrás oportunidad."

El de cabellos tricolores trago con fuerza saliva y orgullo; detestaba que lo vieran desvalido, había aprendido a cuidarse solo y eso era simplemente humillante.

* * *

"¡Anzu!" -el grito del ojiazul se escucho en toda la enfermería y sus cuartos contiguos.-

La castaña entró a la enfermería poniéndose la gabacha. -"¿Que sucede?"- pregunto aunque con solo ver al joven de cabellos tricolores que yacía sobre la cama supo cual era el problema. El cuerpo del joven se sacudía violentamente en un ataque convulsivo. La castaña miro los monitores que retrataban los signos vitales de su paciente.- "Sus ondas cerebrales se dispararon."- analizó las lineas alborotadas del monitor.

"¿Que significa eso?" -pregunto el ojiazul, una veta de preocupación y desesperación era perceptible en su voz.-

"Debe estar alucinando o algo así.."

"¿Como que 'algo así'? Que significa ¿algo así?" -no admitiría un diagnostico medias y menos si se trataba de su Yami.-

"¡No lo sé, Seto!" -admitió elevando el tono de voz; no sabia que sucedía con Yami y ella sabia que el castaño no se llevaba bien con los errores ni con los que lo cometían; pero desafiarla ahora no ayudaría a que pudiese encontrar una solución.-

El cuerpo del joven cabellos tricolores seguía convulsionando sin control sobre su cama. El ataque era extraño, ya debía haber cesado; algo no andaba bien en la mente del ojirubí, si el problema estaba en su cerebro entonces... una idea cruzo la mente de la castaña; era peligroso pero si el ataque no quería cesar era innecesario tomar el riesgo que un movimiento involuntario produjera una tragedia.

"Sostenlo o se caerá y golpeara." -ordenó la castaña mientras se apresuraba a buscar algo en los cajones de las despensas de la enfermería.-

"¿No puedes darle un sedante o algo?" -preguntó Seto preocupado mientras usaba sus fuerzas para tratar de inmovilizar a su pequeño novio.-

"No hay sedantes para el cerebro, Seto." -explicó la castaña mientras quitaba un envoltorio de plástico revelando en instrumento que envolvía y llevaba en su mano: una aguja de 5 centímetros de largo que comenzaba con una cabeza de 2 centímetros de diámetro- "Voltéalo." -ordenó-

"¿Que vas a hacer?" -preguntó asombrado al observar tamaño grosor y largo de la aguja que llevaba en su mano.-

"Interrumpir la conexión nerviosa del cerebro con el cuerpo. Sostenlo bien." -comenzó a contar las vertebras del joven a partir de la base del cuello.- "C7, C6, C5, ..."

"¿Le clavaras eso en la columna? Lo vas a matar."

"Si tienes una mejor idea... C4; sostenlo." -colocó la aguja sobre la parte trasera del cuello en la unión de las vertebras C4 y C3.-

Seto cayó en la cuenta que Anzu no se detendría, dependía de él impedir que los movimientos involuntarios de Yami le costaran la vida; así que usó todo su peso en mantener al joven lo mas inmóvil posible.

La aguja se clavó entre las vertebras de Yami quien pareció haberlo sentido ya que sus parpados se plegaron dejando ver sus irises totalmente blancos. Los músculos de Yami se relajaron al instante y sus extremidades, débiles, cayeron sobre la cama perdiendo la energía que hacia minutos atrás lo mantenía convulsionándose.

"Listo." -anunció Anzu mientras suspiraba aliviada. El monitor mostraba que el pulso de su paciente aun estaba estable.-

"Abrió los ojos." -comunicó el castaño al ver los ojos blancos de Yami. Esa mirada vacía lo intranquilizaba. Se preguntaba que le estaría pasando a su novio.-

"Es un acto reflejo. A veces ocurre." -trató de explicar la doctora mientras pasaba su mano por los parpados del joven para cerrarlos nuevamente.- "A veces vomitan, él solo abrió los ojos. Eso le dará una hora; no podemos dejárselo por mucho tiempo o le empezaran a fallar los órganos Esperemos que lo que sea que este en su mente pueda superarlo."

"¿Entonces? Solo lo paralizaste. En su mente..."

"En su mente sigue sintiendo. El cerebro se lo ordena. Nunca había visto algo así."

"Si siente; entonces no esta en coma."

"No, no lo esta." -dijo la castaña mientras observaba a su paciente al igual que el castaño.-

* * *

El joven de cabellos tricolores miraba los estantes que amueblaban la casa de su castaño vengador de anoche. Estos estaban bastantes desprovistos, solo había carpetas, papeles, sin adornos, la única foto que había era de dos niños, uno pequeño de desprolijos cabellos negros, el otro de cabellos castaños y ojos azules; si el segundo era definitivamente el militar que veía tipear sobre el escritorio. Dejó el porta-retratos y siguió mirando; sobre la pared estaba colgado un diploma, se acerco a leerlo: 'Academia Militar... por haber cumplido satisfactoriamente la carrera de Cadete se le entrega el siguiente certificado al Sr. Seto Kaiba'. ¿Un cadete? Anoche había dicho que era oficial; ¿seria cierto o seria una mentira? El ojirubí dio una mirada al cadete que continuaba con su trabajo con la computadora sin prestarle atención; no, un oficial nunca lo hubiera ayudado, mas bien se hubiera puesto en fila con los demás para ultrajarlo; tal vez su impresión del ojiazul no estaba tan errada cuando accedió a su invitación... pero ahora ya era tarde y quería ir a su casa. Se paró junto al ojiazul, el cual siguió con su trabajo, ignorándolo; el ojirubí se sintió un tanto ofendido pero a la vez supo que podía divertirse con el obsesivo del trabajo; con su mano atravesó el holograma difuminando la nitidez de la pantalla artificial sobre la que trabajaba el castaño.

Un nudo se formo en la garganta del ojiazul al ver su trabajo desvanecerse por unos segundos, al igual que su concentración. "¿Que haces?" -preguntó tratando de mantener la calma ante la intromisión.

"Quiero irme a mi casa." -habló inocentemente el ojirubí.-

La espina del castaño se heló por un instante; ¿lo había interrumpido por eso? Que niño exasperante. "Bien, vete."

"Llévame."

"¿Que crees que soy tu chófer o que?"

"Tu me trajiste aquí. Estoy muy lejos de casa para rodear la zona amarilla de Marte a pie."

"Y lo dice alguien que vive y trabaja en la zona roja de Marte."

"Entre rufianes sé como manejarme pero atravesar los campos de los Mecenas...- había escuchado muchas historias de personas que cruzaron a pie esos campos, la mayoría habían dejado partes de sus cuerpos atrás entre las vayas perimetrales, partes que habían sido reclamadas por las vigilantes maquinas, como trofeos de guerra en una palea de guerreros samurais; incluso, el hombre del parche en el ojo de anoche, se decía que había entrado a cazar los leopardos de un mecenas; cuando los estaba apuntando con la mira del rifle una visión láser entró a través del visor seguido por una bala de bajo calibre dejándolo ciego de un ojo. Era un robot vigía, indectables hasta que era demasiado tarde y con una presión superior a la de 5 francotiradores. No, era muy peligroso entrar y rodear los campos le tomaría horas, la noche lo encontraría antes y no quería arriesgarse a una desigual contienda.- "Quisiera salir en una pieza de allí"

"Ese ya no es mi problema." -alegó el castaño continuando con su trabajo frente a la tableta portátil-

"Esta bien."

El joven de cabello tricolor no se daría por vencido y no seria ignorado. Se sentó junto al ojiazul mientras este tipeaba sin cesar, sobre el teclado, acto seguido comenzó a mirarlo fijamente. El castaño lo miro de reojo; y se sonrió

"No funcionara." -dijo sin apartar la vista del monitor artificial.-

"¿Que?" -preguntó haciéndose el tonto.-

"Tu sabes que."

"Bien."

Aun tenia otra maneras de persuasión. Sin morder completamente, unió apenas sus labios, espero un segundo para separarlos. -Pluk.-

El castaño se detuvo un segundo, ese ruido.

'¡Premio!' se dijo Yami para sus adentros. -Pluk.- continuo recreando una y otra vez el sonido que enervaría la paciencia del ojiazul.

-El castaño suspiro.- "No seas un niño fastidioso."

"Esta bien." -Yami se puso de pie y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor hasta que algo llamo su atención; eso era lo que necesitaba.- "¿quieres jugar?" -pregunto al tiempo que ponía sobre la mesa un tablero de ajedrez ya armado y listo para el combate.-

El castaño lo miró extrañado un segundo pero luego sonrió con ironía y sarcasmo 'Niño astuto.' -pensó para si mismo.- "¿Sabes jugar al ajedrez?"

"Jugaba con mi padre cuando era niño." -dijo mientras jugueteaba con la pieza del caballo.-

"Entonces tienes la habilidad de un aficionado; soy militar, la táctica y estrategia es mi territorio. Hazte un favor y ahorrate la vergüenza de la derrota."

"Bien, señor militar. Soy un simple mozo mal pagado y lo desafío a una partida; si gano me llevaras hasta mi casa."

"¿Y si yo gano...?" -preguntó en modo tranquilo y superado.-

"Haré lo que tu pidas." -respondió el ojirubí con tranquilidad.-

"¿Lo que sea?" -Pregunto intrigado; 'lo que el quisiera' tenia una amplia gama significados.-

"Lo que sea." -dijo sin reparar en el posible doble sentido que el castaño estaba planteando.-

"Te arrepentiras de tus palabras. Vas primero."

Media hora después...

"Gracias por traerme." -agradeció el ojirubí con alegría mientras bajaba del auto del castaño que no compartía la misma emoción que su acompañante al haber sido derrotado por este en un maldito descuido de un peón con un caballo.-

"Tampoco iba a tenerte cautivo si no querías" -alegó con sarcasmo-

"Me divirtió mucho nuestra partida. ¿Quieres que nos veamos otra vez?"

"No creo que quiera verte otra vez."

"Los viernes tengo franco; paso las tardes en el parque Ray Bradbury. Si quieres venir..." -se mostró accesible, después de todo no la había pasado tan mal.-

"Quizás vaya; por la revancha, no por ti."

"Estarías viniendo por mi. Te veo entonces, tal vez..." -dijo al tiempo que cerraba la puerta del auto de su chófer personal.-

El castaño piso el acelerador y se alejó del lugar viendo a Yami por el espejo retrovisor. Él tampoco había pasado una mala tarde.

* * *

"Malditas cajas..." -gruño el rubio mientras buscaba otra caja que trasportar. Ya habian hecho el camino de la Mesketet hasta el Horus como una 6 veces y las cajas aun no se acababan.-

"Por lo menos no son muy pesadas. Volveré con esta, te quedó la caja de madera."

"Bien, demonios esto pesa una tonelada." -Se quejó Jou al tiempo que intentaba levantar la caja.-

"Deja que te ayude." -se ofreció Otogi dejando la caja de plástico que estaba llevando en el suelo.-

"No, esta bien. Yo puedo." -intento de nuevo levantar la caja de las manijas pero sin éxito.-

"Vamos, la llevaremos de a dos. A la una, a las dos... y a las tres."

Ambos levantaron la caja al mismo tiempo, hicieron dos pasos cuando un crujido provino de una de las manijas y a continuación la manija que sostenía Jou se desprendió de la caja haciendo que esta colisionara contra el suelo, rompiéndola y regando el contenido por el mismo.

"Lo rompiste." -dijo Otogi con burla mientras aun tenia en su mano la manija sana.-

"Se rompió solo. Demonios." -se agachó en el suelo a juntar el contenido.- "Este día no puede ser peor." -de pronto un reflejo brillante se hizo visible entre el poliestireno que contenía la caja; el cual llamó la atención de Jou; con su mano quito la capa de poliestireno que cubría al extraño objeto dejándolo expuesto a la admiración de los dos astronautas.- "Mira esto." -dijo mientras levantaba el objeto recientemente develado, una especie de cetro de unos 30 centímetros completamente dorado con el dibujo de un ojo tallado en el mismo.- "Es... es oro. No puede ser cierto. Es oro "

"Estas jugando, a ver." -Otogi se agacho también a ver si podía encontrar otro artefacto.- "Mira, es una especie de collar con el mismo dibujo también de oro."

"Amigo ¡Somos ricos!" -grito de alegría.-

"Ah mira esto. ¡Hay mas!"

"Puedo decir que ha sido una misión exitosa."

"Llevemoslo a la nave."

* * *

Bajo del auto que hacia segundos atrás había estacionado junto al Parque Ray Bradbury; miró a su alrededor pero no tuvo que buscar mucho cuando encontró lo que había ido a buscar, a ese joven de alborotados cabellos tricolores que eran visibles a la distancia. Camino hasta el joven quien estaba de espaldas, podía tomarlo por sorpresa, pero ni bien estuvo a cinco metros de él el joven volteó; atento, no entendía como había podido atraparlo aquella noche.

"Viniste..." -dijo el ojirubí al reconocerlo.-

"No tenia nada mejor que hacer, no te sientas tan especial..."

"Nunca lo hago. ¿Quieres un sándwich?" -preguntó tomando un sándwich de una canasta que estaba junto a él.-

"¿Jamón y queso?"

"Atún y jamón"

"Bien, detesto el queso."

"Yo también, y la mayonesa."

"Igual." -dijo sentándose en en suelo junto a su rival.-

Pasaron los minutos y las charlas comenzaron a adquirir un tono mas relajado y algunas risas esporádicas podían escucharse.

"Así que... en las practicas Siegfried hundió la nave espacial en las aguas del Pacifico y mientras la nave se iba hundiendo el navegante le decía que habían llegado a una profundidad de 625 pies, casi 19 atmósferas de presión. Y Siegfried le pregunta al capitán.. ¿cuantas atmósferas resiste la nave? Y este le responde bueno es una nave espacial así que... diría que entre 0 y 1."

Yami se rio divertido mientras Seto le contaba los anécdotas del colegio militar.

"Se ve que la navegación no es lo suyo."

"No, realmente no. Es un poético" -trato de escusar a su compañero de trabajo.-

"Un poeta." -corrigió el ojirubí.-

"Si, o al menos eso intenta."

"Si, me di cuenta." -alegó Yami recordando su fugaz encuentro del otro día en el bar.-

"¿Que te dijo ese día?"

"Se me acerco y me dijo que mi trasero parecía moldeado por una diosa."

"No suena tan bien dicho así" -se se rió mientras imaginaba la situación y a la vez completaba con lo que el había visto como observador de la escena.-

"No la verdad."

Se quedaron en silencio un segundo cuando Yami alzó la mirada al cielo para ver un peculiar fenómeno que se producía al atardecer: las estrellas podían verse incluso antes que la noche cubriera con su manto el cielo marciano. "Me encanta Marte. Es tan hermoso, el único planeta con la atmósfera despejada que permite ver las estrellas."

"Si viajaras por el espacio las verías siempre."

"Me refiero a poder verlas sin un vidrio entre el cielo y nosotros. Directamente, como solía hacerlo en la Tierra."

"Soñador..." -no podía creer que todavía existiesen soñadores en el universo. Y que el haya tenido la desgracia de encontrarse con uno.-

"También, ayuda saber que no hay satélites artificiales ni nada de eso aquí. Tan alejado de la paranoia de la Tierra."

"¿Te preocupan los satélites? ¿Por que crees que te estarían vigilando a ti, señor paranoico?"

"No lo sé... Juguemos a algo..." -dijo cambiando de tema.-

"¿A que?" -pregunto el castaño mostrándose curioso al tener una oportunidad de vencer a su nuevo rival.-

"¿Que tal... Verdad o Reto?"

"Me parece bien."

"Bien yo empecé la última vez... empieza tú."

"Verdad o reto."

"Verdad." -Era mejor comenzar con algo simple para tantear el área de preguntas que Seto podía llegar a hacerle.-

"Creo que ya sé la respuesta... pero para estar seguro ¿eres militar?"

"Si, podría decirse."

"¿Que rango?"

"Piloto de 1ra clase."

"¿Piloto? ¿Pasaste las practicas?"

"Hice mi maestría siguiendo la cola del Halley en 2601."

"¿No había algo mas original? ¿Cuantos eran siguiéndolo? Hoy en día, seguir el Halley es la maestría mas repetida entre los egresados. Mas que nada para los graduados con novias esperándolos en casa."

"No son muchos si lo sigues entrando al perihelio."

"¿En el coma? ¿Entre Venus y Mercurio?" -pregunto el castaño sorprendido.-

"Si."

Seguir al Halley cuando este se acercaba al sol era suicida; la superficie del cometa se calentaba y el gas que emanaba hacia el exterior se proyectaba con una increíble fuerza y velocidad haciendo imposible a los instrumentos de navegación predecir la trayectoria, dejando solo al piloto con su criterio y su buena suerte. "Que suicida." -objetó sin entender como alguien podía hacer tamaña locura.-

"Diría que fue hermoso; quisiera tener la oportunidad de volver a hacerlo..." -miró hacia el cielo esperando ver algo, aunque el castaño no supo que.- "Bien, ¿Verdad o reto?"

"Verdad."

"¿Por que viniste?"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"¿Por que viniste hoy aquí? Creí que no te importaba... y no me digas que no tenias nada mejor que hacer."

"Sentí curiosidad... por ti."

"¿Por mi?"

"Si, por lo que paso anoche y el hecho de que accediste a hablar conmigo después del trabajo. Cuando despertaste esta mañana no llamaste a nadie, significa que nadie espera por ti. ¿Me equivoco?- Yami permaneció en silencio y con la mirada baja. -"Es raro, un joven de unos 18 años viviendo solo aquí en Marte rodeado de malvivientes con una tesis excepcional como la tuya podría estar escalando posiciones para ser comandante de su propia flota."

"¿No crees que podría ser uno de los malvivientes de los que hablas?"

"Al principio pensé que sí. Pero he conocido a muchos delincuentes en mi vida; los reconozco con solo verlos, tu no pareces uno de ellos."

"Gracias..." -dijo casi en un susurro.-

"¿Verdad o reto?"

"Verdad." -dijo mientras daba un sorbo a la botella de jugo.-

"¿Besaste a alguien?"

Yami se atragantó con el liquido mientras escuchaba la pregunta; no sabia que el castaño iba a ir a todo o nada tan rápido y con ese calibre de preguntas; recordaba que cuando jugaba a eso, cuando era niño, eran preguntas mas simples e inocentes cosa que el rival frente a él no tenia, ni simple ni aparentemente de inocente tampoco; tal vez no había sido buena idea jugar a eso con él pero el juego había empezado y no renunciaría

"Claro que si."

"¿Ademas de tu mami?"

"Muy gracioso. No, bese si."

"¿Masculino o femenino?"

"Femenino."

"¿Te rompió el corazón?"

"No exactamente."

"¿Se lo rompiste tu?"

"Nadie rompió el corazón de nadie; y ya no quiero hablar de eso. Ademas, es mi turno."

"Bien... "

"¿Verdad o reto?"

"Verdad."

"¿Tienes novia?

"No."

"¿Alguna ves tuviste?"

"No."

"¿Tuviste sexo?"

"Si."

"¿Fuiste infiel?"

"No."

"¿Como es posible si no tienes novia?"

"No hiciste las preguntas adecuadas. Mi turno..."

"No sé porque creó que me estas mintiendo."

"No lo hago. ¿Verdad o reto?"

"Reto." -Su instinto le decía que el castaño no estaba siendo honesto con él, así que no le diría mas cosas suyas y se arriesgaría con un reto ¿que podía pedirle que hiciera?-

"Dame un beso."

"Bien." -de inmediato procedió a darle un beso en la mejilla al ojiazul.-

"No así. Un beso."

"¿Te refieres en los labios?"

"En realidad... de lengua."

"Estas loco."

"¿Te rindes entonces?"

"Nunca."

"Estoy esperando."

Yami se mordió el labio mientras analizaba cuidadosamente la situación. No tenia prejuicios acerca de esos temas pero nunca había besado a alguien de su mismo sexo. No eran los prejuicios los que le impedían avanzar mas sus nervios que lo traicionaban ante su propia inexperiencia pero no abandonaría el juego; ademas, un beso no hacia daño ¿no? Bueno, aquí iba... se acerco al ojiazul cuando una condición llego hasta sus oídos.

"Ojos cerrados."

"Olvidalo."

"Perderás.."

Yami cerró sus ojos y extendió sus labios; sentía inseguridad, ¿que tal si Kaiba solo quería mofarse de él? Nunca se perdonaría hacer el ridículo así pero no paso mucho cuando sintió una cálida respiración sobre sus labios y luego el contacto, los cálidos y suaves labios de su contra-parte se habían posado sobre los suyos y no falto mucho cuando sintió la lengua del ojiazul intentar entrar a su boca; esa era una de las condiciones; sin pensarlo mucho ordeno a su maxilar inferior que dejara un poco de espacio para permitir al musculo del castaño el encuentro con el suyo quien esperaba tímidamente dentro su boca. La lengua del ojiazul entró a reunirse con la de Yami repasando el camino de manera confiada pero a la vez respetuosa. El ojirubí de manera insegura forzó a su lengua al encuentro y esta fue atrapada rápidamente por la del otro en una danza al principio tímida pero luego se volvió mas apasionada al sentir la confianza que le irradiaba el ojiazul; de veras lo estaba besando, con significado, no había burla, no había doble sentido; le estaba expresando sus sentimientos de manera sincera. Yami sintió algo extraño en su estomago; ya lo había sentido antes pero no pensó que lo podía volverá sentir de nuevo; esa extraña sensación de retorcijones. No podía ser, ¿acaso lo estaba sintiendo de nuevo?

Unos segundos mas pasaron cuando el castaño comenzó a separarse despidiéndose de la húmeda caverna del ojirubí quien aun tenia sus ojos cerrados; aun no había terminado de analizar toda la situación, se sentía confundido pero a la vez quería preservar esa sensación de cariño que había recibido hace unos segundos.

"¿Estas bien?" -preguntó el castaño al ver la placentera expresión en Yami.-

"Nunca creí.." -hablo después de unos segundo pero no pudo terminar la frase.-

"¿Que?" -pregunto un tanto confundido el castaño.-

"Nunca creí que podía sentir esto; con un hombre." -trató de explicar un poco mas su situación-

"¿Que sentiste?" -¿acaso había hecho algo mal?-

El ojirubí sonrió tiernamente al ver el semblante de preocupación en Seto.

"No se sintió tan mal." -respondió sonriendo mientras le daba un breve pero tierno beso sobre la mejilla al ojiazul.-

* * *

Seto seguía junto a Yami; el inconsciente joven no se había movido y sabia que no lo haría, no mientras esa aguja lo mantuviera inmóvil. Se sentía terrible por la situación, su Yami estaba sufriendo y él nada podía hacer y lo peor, en vez de hacerle frente al problema había dejado que Anzu lo paralizara como si fuera la salida mas sencilla; no podía creer lo que había hecho.

"Se despertara..."

Una voz saco a Seto de su meditación; volteó para encontrarse con la capitana que había entrado a la habitación

"Anzu cree que puede haber un avance, cuando volvamos a la Tierra..."

"Capitana, si cree que puede hacerme sentir mejor pierde su tiempo."

"Lo sé; pero sabes que él nunca fue bueno siguiendo las ordenes, intente que no se acercara pero..."

"¡No busco sus escusas! Tampoco las quiero... si piensa que la acusare de algo sabe bien que ¡no puedo! Sabe bien que no puedo llevar a Yami a un hospital, ni siquiera a la Tierra, ¡sabe el riesgo que representa eso!"

"Lo sé..."

"¡Entonces no me traiga escusas! No busco nada de usted... aprenda a hacer su trabajo y déjenos en paz."

"Como quieras. Pero también es tu trabajo, la seguridad de esta nave. Si yo fallé, ten en cuenta que tu también"

El aire podía cortarse con el borde de una hoja de papel cuando unos gritos de júbilo llegaron desde el salón

"¿Que significa eso?" -se preguntó con algo de furia la capitana. Acto seguido abandonó la habitación y se dirigió hacia donde provenía el alboroto-

Entro al comedor y encontró a Jou y Otogi celebrando aunque aun no sabia porque, no había mucho que celebrar tampoco.

"¿Que sucede?" -entró Anzu en escena, seguida por Ryou, también atraídos por los gritos.-

"¡Miren lo que encontramos!" -grito Jou mostrando un cetro dorado y un collar dorado.- "Este es para mi. El collar... para Mai. La balanza para la hermosa Anzu." -dijo dándole una balanza dorada a la castaña, la cual tomaba sorprendida el objeto hecho de oro.-

"¡Somos ricos! De algo tenia que valer la pena esta expedición" -alardearon Otogi y Jou al unisono.-

"¡Suficiente!" -gritó la capitana y al instante la habitación estuvo en silencio y todos sorprendidos mirando a la rubia.- "¿Como pueden actuar así? Saben la delicadeza de la situación Uno de sus compañeros esta enfermo ¡y ustedes aquí gritando de alegría como imbéciles! No tolerare esto y si insisten en continuar pueden quedarse con sus juguetes aquí porque ¡no tolerare esa falta de respeto en mi nave!"

El silencio siguió a las declaraciones de la capitana; nadie se animo a decir nada.

"Lo lamentamos capitana." -habló por fin Jou.-

"Preparen la nave para partir; nos vamos de aquí. Quiero todo listo en media hora." -La rubia dio media vuelta y se retiró.-

Desde el balcón de metal Seto había observado la situación sin decir una palabra y en silencio volvió a la enfermería a cuidar el sueño de su amante.

* * *

La noche los había encontrado en la habitación del ojiazul, con la cual ya se había familiarizado bastante. El tablero de ajedrez sobre la cama estaba frente a ellos pero no era el centro de atención Los jóvenes exploraban su pasión a través de besos, tenues, tiernos, otros apasionados, obsesivos y aveces lascivos. Yami se separó de su recientemente declarado novio cuando el aire comenzó a faltarle a sus pulmones

"Besas muy bien..." -dijo el ojirubí casi en un ronroneo.-

"Eso no es lo único que sé hacer bien..." -dicho esto acostó al menor contra de espaldas a la cama y comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones del joven quien de inmediato abrió los ojos de impresión y llevo sus manos hasta sus pantalones para evitar que el castaño se los quitara.-

"¿Que piensas hacer?" -preguntó el ojirubí.-

"Estas bromeando ¿no?" -el ojiazul con una mueca de hastío en su rostro; era bastante obvio lo que planeaba hacer.-

"No, ¿que tramas?" -de veras no entendía lo que Seto pretendía de él.-

"Llevar la relación al siguiente nivel."

"¡¿Tan rápido?!"

"¿Algún problema?"

"Pues si. Un beso esta bien; pero ¿cómo piensas...?" -se detuvo al notar la mirada de obviedad del castaño.- "¿Piensas meter tu... en mí? Ni lo pienses." -se recostó sin dejar de sostener sus pantalones.-

"¿Por que no? ¿No te gusto el beso? No sabes lo que puedo hacerte sentir."

"¿Y por que no soy yo el activo?"

"¿Tu? Eres novato. No tienes experiencia."

"Ah ¿y tu si?"

"Por supuesto. Desde los 16 que he aprendido a encontrar los puntos sensibles de mis parejas; años de experiencia en reconocer los gritos y gimoteos que he provocado y..." -De haberle prestado atención a Yami mientras blandía orgulloso su estamento hubiera notado la vena que se había formado en la frente del ojirubí junto a él. -¿Que tienes?-

"Eres... un... ¡arrogante bastardo! Olvidalo, no probaras tu experiencia conmigo; ni esta noche ni nunca con esa actitud." -Sin previo aviso alzó una almohada y se la aventó en la cara a Seto, se dio vuelta en la cama dándole la espalda y apagó a luz de su velador dejando la habitación solo iluminada por la luz del velador del lado de Seto.- "Y apaga la luz." -fue su última orden antes de disponerse a dormir dejando a Seto con las ganas esa noche.-

* * *

Recordaba esos días, Yami era tan tímido con él respecto a esos temas en esa época, tanto que rayaba entre lo adorable... y lo desesperante, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al recordarlo; pero fue hasta que un día le propuso ir a un hotel en el segundo planeta desde el sol que pudo hacerlo suyo. Probablemente era el único lugar en el universo donde podría haberlo hecho; la atmósfera artificial de Venus estaba impregnada de feromonas que fomentaba toda esa clase actividades; pero aun así aquella vez se sonrojo cuando comenzó a desvestirlo y aun ahora lo hacia...

"Sus ondas se calmaron otra vez."

La voz de la doctora lo sacó de sus recuerdos. Volteó a ver a la castaña que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta con sus manos ocultas en los bolsillos de la gabacha.

"Ya le quite la aguja de la médula, esperemos no tener que volver a usarla."

El castaño asintió en silencio con una muestra sincera de agradecimiento; Anzu parecía hacer todo lo que tenia a su alcance; al menos sabia que lo intentaba.

"Anzu, gracias."

"No hay de que." -La joven se retiró dejando de nuevo a los amantes solos.-

Seto regresó su vista a su durmiente novio, veía la expresión tan calma en su rostro; se preguntaba que estaría pasando dentro de él.

* * *

Entró a la cabina telefónica, tomó el tubo del teléfono y pasó una tarjeta magnética por un sensor infrarrojo; inmediatamente después el sonido del tono se escuchó a través del auricular. Descontado el crédito de su tarjeta, ya podía realizar la llamada. Presionó unos botones del teclado y luego espero... un tono... dos...

"¿Hola?" -la voz de una mujer del otro lado de la linea.-

"Hola, mamá." -saludó el ojirubí; reconocía la voz cariñosa y comprensiva de su madre.-

"¡Henry! Mi cielo; ¿como estas?" -el timbre de voz de la mujer se iluminó al escuchar la voz de su hijo, la cual hacia tiempo que no oía.-

"Estoy bien, mamá. ¿Cómo estas tu?"

"Bien, bien..." -la voz de la madre se fue opacando en tristeza.-

"¿Pasa algo mamá?"

"Henry, es tu padre..."

"¿Que hay con él?" -pregunto con un poco de desprecio; de su padre era la ultima persona de la que quería recibir noticias.-

"¿Crees que podrías hacer las pases con él?"

"Ni en un millón de años."

"Por favor Henry... dadas las circunstancias..."

"¿Circunstancias? ¿Cuales? ¿Lo ascendieron a lame-botas del presidente?"

"Henry, dejame que te explique..." -trató de dialogar con sus hijo.-

"¡No! ¿Que no entiendes? No va a pasar, es un maldito desgraciado."

"Henry, no digas eso."

"Es la verdad, mamá. A él nunca le importe. ¿Por que debería importarme lo que...?"

"¡Escuchame!"

"..." -el gritó de la madre lo hizo callar; no debía gritarle a su madre ni aun por teléfono.-

"Henry, tu padre... murió hace unos días..."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Podrías considerar venir para el funeral?"

"¿El estaba allí?"

"No, fue un accidente en la órbita de Neptuno. Aun no saben muy bien que sucedió. Traerán su cuerpo mañana."

"Lo pensare, mamá. Te llamo luego ¿si?"

"Adiós Henry."

Colgó de inmediato y se recargó sobre la pared de cristal de la cabina telefónica. Su padre había muerto; siempre le pareció que su padre, su progenitor, así regio, serio, sobrio, incorruptible, ese hombre que le había inculcado respeto a través del temor, viviría por siempre; pero ahora, él se había ido. Quería ir a ver a su madre, pero... aun con su padre muerto su situación legal no se resolvería.

Ring.

El teléfono frente a él sonó sacando al ojirubí de su meditación; el teléfono de una cabina telefónica ¿estaba sonando? ¿seria para el? Miro al exterior a través del cristal. No parecía haber nadie afuera observándolo. El teléfono seguía sonando insistentemente. Bueno, contestaría; seguro era un error.

"¿Hola?"

"..." -estática del otro lado.-

"¿Hola?" -repitió exasperado. Si era una broma, era de muy mal gusto.-

"He... no t... ne destino..." -una voz apagada y entrecortada por la estática del otro lado.-

"¿Que?" -preguntó con sorna. La onda estática que se escuchaba a través del tubo se hizo mas fuerte al punto de ensordecer al ojirubí.- "Te equivocaste, esto es una cabina telefónica."

Volvió a escuchar el sonido del tono del teléfono: el otro había cortado.

"Si, adiós" -colgó el teléfono- "Loco." -salió de la cabina rumbo al trabajo.-

* * *

"¿Puedo pasar?" -una nueva voz se escucho en la habitación, la reconoció sin necesidad de ver a su propietario.-

"Adelante."

El rubio entró a la enfermería donde estaba el joven inconsciente y su amante a su lado.

"¿Como esta?" -pregunto Jou con un tono sumiso.-

"No lo sé."

"Anzu dice que le quitó una aguja de la médula. Una vez vi algo así, fue horrible y al doctor le temblaba el pulso parecía un sismografo..."

"¿Necesitas algo?" -interrumpió el relato de Jou; lo que menos necesitaba ahora, era escuchar eso.-

"No, bueno... repartimos el contenido de la caja y... creo que a Yami le gustaría tener esto." -dijo alcanzándole al castaño un cofre dorado con el dibujo de un ojo grabado en una de las caras. El castaño removió la tapa del cofre y lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras: piezas de oro de mediano tamaño estaban distribuidas sin orden alguno dentro de la caja.- "Ryou dice que puede ser un rompecabezas... sabes que a él le gustaban esa clase de cosas para resolver..."

"Le gustan... aun no esta muerto, Jou." -alegó, cerrando el cofre y dejándolo sobre una mesita junto a la cama de su amor.

"No, si, lo sé. Solo... este quedo para ti..." -dijo entregándole una pequeña esfera de oro.- "Es el mas pequeño de los objetos pero como acordamos darle el cofre, que es el objeto mas grande, a Yami y estamos seguros que tu vivirás con él. Nos pareció justo para todos."

"Dejalo por ahí"

"Ah y... esto es de mi parte para Yami." -entregándole un osito de peluche al castaño, el cual lo dejo perplejo ante tan peculiar regalo.- "Era de Shizuka, cuando estaba enferma se acostaba con el señor Teddy y decía que la hacia sentir mejor. Tal vez a Yami le haga bien."

"Gracias."

"Baja a comer cuando quieras."

"Si, claro." -acomodó al osito de peluche junto a Yami.-

"Se recuperara, Kaiba. Ya veras."

* * *

Este era el día, finalmente el análisis estaba completo y listo para ser enviado a sus superiores. El castaño se recostó sobre su mullido sillón giratorio mientras observaba la luminosa pantalla con el intermitente letrero de: "Análisis terminado. ¿Enviar?". Finalmente, con solo apretar ese botón, su trabajo habría finalizado y podría enfocarse en lo que realmente quería: su Yami. Sabia que Yami jamas abandonaría Marte; estaba demasiado ligado a ese planeta marciano para dejarlo y él no dejaría a Yami; pero si querían comenzar una vida juntos, la seguridad seria algo que deseaba regalarle a su orgulloso ojirubí, la seguridad de caminar por las calles sin que lo atacasen, de entrar a esos bosques vigilados por esos egoístas mecenas sin temer ser vigilado por esas inteligencias artificiales de la muerte, la seguridad del trabajo en un ambiente decente. Ese seria su regalo para su amado. Alzó su mano para presionar "Enter" en el teclado cuando la pantalla se distorsionó; otra vez, los nervios del ojiazul se erizaron, ¿acaso era una falla de energía? Se agachó por debajo del escritorio para ver que los cables de alimentación de su portátil estaban correctamente conectados; los cuales, así estaban. Extraño, regresó de nuevo a su sillón para descubrir algo verdaderamente extraño: una nota sobre el teclado. La tomó en su mano y la alzó para leerla: "No lo arruines." ¿No lo arruines? No arruines ¿que? No tenia sentido. Giró la silla sobre su eje buscando al autor de la nota, no había nadie allí, estaba solo. No tenia sentido y extrañamente esa parecía su letra, pero no recordaba haber escrito eso. Tonterías, abollo el papel con su mano y se deshizo de el, regresó a su posición frente a la portátil. No lo arruinaría.. nunca. Sin volver a meditarlo, apretó "Enter" dando por terminado su trabajo.

* * *

"Es fascinante." -se decía así mismo en voz alta mientras observaba ese fragmento de roca esmeralda en el microscopio-

"Ryou, ¿descifraste la caja negra?" -la voz de la capitana por encima del hombro del albino.-

"¿Que? Ah, no he tenido tiempo; estoy muy entusiasmado con este organismo."

"¿Organismo? Creí que era una roca."

"Reacciona ante presencias o estímulos, por ende, es un organismo."

"Ten cuidado con eso."

"No hay de que preocuparse."

"Díselo a los que estrellaron su nave en Nun 1."

"No sabemos si esto fue el causante."

"Tampoco lo sabremos si no revisas la maldita caja negra."

"Esta bien." -suspiro con desgano mientras guardaba la muestra de su espécimen en un contenedor cerrado. Acto seguido tomo la caja negra que estaba en el suelo, le inserto un cable y conecto el otro extremo a una de las entradas de la nave que había en la habitación

"Nuevo dispositivo detectado." -habló la nave.-

"Horus, traducción del ultimo registro."

"..."

"¿Horus?"

"Hátari libí fairét thetowerot. Háta rebifuku ereisiwa. Éle elalhiwu enlil jáfaz." -la voz mecánica invadió la nave, otra vez con ese indescifrable idioma que generaba una incomoda incertidumbre en los que lo escuchaban.-

"¿Que diablos significa eso?" -preguntó la rubia con un tanto de desconfianza.-

"No sé. Horus ¿no me escuchaste? Traducción del ultimo registro."

La nave guardo silencio.

"¿Horus?"

"Lo lamento, no encuentro el idioma apropiado para realizar la traducción ¿Desea que descargue los descargue las configuraciones desde la caja negra?" -habló Horus con su tono normal.-

"No." -dijeron ambos, Mai y Ryou al unisono.-

"Mejor creo una maquina virtual." -dijo mientras desconectaba la caja negra del Horus.-

* * *

Otro día de trabajo, por lo menos hoy le tocaba atender en la barra sirviendo tragos, podía relajarse mientras sus compañeras hacían el trabajo.

"¡Yami! Para ti cielo..." -una chica de ajustada y reveladora vestimenta le entregaba un teléfono.-

"Gracias Leslie." -tomo el teléfono y se lo llevo a la oreja.- "¿Hola?"

"¡Yami!"

"¡Jou! Que alegría oírte"

"¿Como van las vacaciones?"

"Bien, no me quejo."

"Escucha viejo, aquí Ryou encontró una manera de bloquear los radares del ejercito."

"¿Estas jugando?"

"No, es verdad. El Horus ha estado fuera de radar todo este tiempo."

"Eso es genial."

"Así que... ¿estas listo para que te recojamos?"

El silencio por parte del ojirubí.

"¿Yami?"

"No lo sé." -dijo al fin.-

"¿Como que no lo sabes?"

"No sé. Conocí a alguien y..."

"Dile que se venga."

"No es, exactamente el tipo de compañía de la que estamos acostumbrados a lidiar."

"Oh..."

"Por eso."

"Ay Yami."

"No se que hacer. Me gusta Marte."

"Jou, cuelga. Hay una barrera de satélites" -la voz del albino se coló en la comunicación.-

"¿Satélites en Marte? Es una locura." -alardeó Jou-

"¿Que dice?" -pregunto intrigado Yami.-

"Que hay satélites militares en Marte." -respondió Jou.-

"No es posible." -dijo Yami preocupado.-

"Ya esta. Cuelga." -la voz del albino nuevamente.-

"Bien, mira Yami. Aterrizaremos a un kilómetro del bar ese donde trabajas. Estaremos a las 1500 horas. Si quieres venir, ya sabes donde es la cita."

"Esta bien, adiós Jou." -colgó el teléfono.

Era una difícil decisión, amaba Marte a pesar del "entorno" pero... sabia que no había nada que lo atara a ese planeta; no tenia a nadie allí, al menos hace unos días eso habría sido suficiente para tomar sus cosas y largarse pero ahora... se quedó un segundo pensando en su ojiazul. Él era lo único que lo hacia desistir de irse, de escapar otra vez, había escapado tantas veces pero ahora, ese castaño ojiazul que lo escuchaba, que jugaba al ajedrez, que lo acosaba en la cama, se sonrió mientras lo recordaba, lo hacia sentir querido y dispuesto a finalmente asentarse a su lado. Y hablando de su compañero especial...

"¿Te sirvo algo vaquero espacial?" -se acercó a la barra donde Seto se había sentado.

"Una copa de champaña."

"Bien. ¿Que celebramos?" -colocó dos vasos sobre la mesa y los llenó con el contenido de una botella.-

"Celebramos: El fin de Marte." -dijo el castaño mientras alzaba la copa llena y bebía su contenido.-

"¿Que... que significa eso?"

"Hoy termino todo. Acabo de enviar el informe a la Tierra."

"¿Enviaste un informe...?" -dijo con un tono entre el terror y el asombro.-

"Si, el satélite de reconocimiento facial detecto una gran cantidad de ladrones y asesinos aquí en Marte, parece que este lugar les sirve como aguantadero; pero ya no mas. Pronto todos estos truhanes se arrepentirán de sus acciones. El ejercito estará aquí en cualquier momento."

"No todos son truhanes y asesinos ¿Sabias?" -objetó ofendido.-

"¿Que?" -se sorprendió al ver la reacción de Yami.-

"Algunos están aquí porque han perdido su lugar en la Tierra o porque no pudieran apegarse a sus leyes sin sentido. No tienes derecho a venir quitarnos eso." -alego alzando la vos.-

"¿Que estas diciendo?" -ni bien termino de decir esas palabras su teléfono móvil sonó. Seto tomo el teléfono y lo sostuvo frente a el. Yami miraba al teléfono con terror cuando una imagen holografía se develo frente a ellos. Era una foto junto a un perfil.-

Seto reconoció de inmediato al sujeto de la foto, es mas estaba frente a él; acto seguido leyó el perfil. "Orden de captura... Henry Rosenkreuz: peligrosidad: elevada. Delito: sedición, desobediencia. Estado: No ciudadano." -alzó la vista a ver a Yami quien comenzó a retroceder con una clara expresión de tristeza en su rostro.- "¿Yami? Henry..."

"No debiste venir y no debiste traerlos." -dijo alejándose-

Un segundo después de eso, una gran cantidad de hombres de uniforme y armados entraron al bar destrozando todo a su paso y apuntando a todos en el lugar mientras varios hologramas emanaban de los móviles mostrando el perfil de quien tenían frente a ellos. Seto los vio y rápidamente volteo a ve a Yami, quien se había desvanecido. Miro y vio que la puerta trasera del bar estaba entreabierta; Yami seguramente había escapado por ahí y lo seguiría

Salio tras la pista de su ojirubi cuando lo vio caminando hacia el horizonte en el desierto.

"Jou, recógeme..." -habló Yami a través de su celular.-

"Yami, ¡espera!" -grito Seto mientras corría al encuentro con Yami quien continuaba caminando a toda prisa para alejarse del bar y de Seto.

"¡Alejate de mi!" -grito Yami.-

"Espera, ¿adonde vas?" -pregunto Seto, sujetándolo del brazo.-

"No me toques..." -mientras se liberaba del agarre del castaño.- "Dejame."

"¿Adonde iras?"

"A cualquier lado; este ya no es mi hogar." -siguió su camino.-

"¿Así que huirás? Debí imaginarlo; ¿Henry? Ja, eres una mentira, ni siquiera te llamas Yami; ¿quien demonios eres?"

Yami se detuvo al escuchar eso, ¿quien era? -"¿Quien soy, Kaiba? Soy yo. Soy ese chico, ese camarero que conociste en un bar; soy ese que besaste, soy ese... soy ese niño tonto... que te..." -debía decirlo, al menos debía ser sincero con Seto y consigo mismo.- "...ama."

"Es difícil creerte... ¿Por que no me lo dijiste? No confiaste en mi; ¿por que debería confiar en ti?"

"Porque... porque... es verdad, no he hecho nada para que confíes en mi; no he hecho nada nunca para que alguien confíe en mi... estoy solo..." -reconoció con tristeza mientras miraba al suelo como un niño esperando que lo reten.-

"¿Yami?"

"Mi nombre no significa nada. Deje todo atrás hace mucho tiempo y no volveré."

Una nave aterrizo delante de ellos a unos 30 metros de donde ellos estaban; Seto la vio y supo lo que pasaría, Yami se iría.. para siempre y en el universo, inmenso como es, jamas volvería a verlo.

"¿Quien eres?" -pregunto-

"Puedes venir conmigo y averiguarlo..."

* * *

Y eso había hecho, y ya hacia 2 años que estaban juntos, no podía evitar ver la ironía de toda la historia, todo lo que había hecho lo había hecho por Yami, para que pudiesen vivir tranquilos pero todo salio mal. Muchas veces se había preguntado ¿había hecho lo correcto? No, claro que no; pero ¿podía haberlo sabido? ¿Yami alguna vez se habría sincerado con el? ¿Cuanto podría haber mantenido el secreto? Tal vez el había sido el desconsiderado por no insistir lo suficiente en que le revelara la verdad. Eran muchas suposiciones, lo único que era seguro era que su Yami, ahora, estaba entre la vida y la muerte; en un misterioso estado de letargo del que no sabia si algún día despertaría y eso le aterraba, la incertidumbre.. si no hubiera hecho eso, si no hubiese seguido las ordenes; tal vez ahora estarían en Marte jugando al ajedrez. Miro al joven que permanecía dormido sobre la cama frente a él cuando la tristeza lo golpeo, esta vez con mas fuerza hasta el punto de dejar ver unas fugitivas lagrimas escapar de sus ojos.

Despierta.

Esas voces... esas voces ruidosas en su cabeza taladrando cada uno de sus sentidos.

"¿Por que estas aquí?" "Enfrenta lo que haz hecho." "¡Sigue las ordenes!" "Sigue las reglas." "Ya no eres un niño..." "¿El te ama?" "Estas solo." "No puedes escapar por siempre..."

"¿Quien eres?"

Las gemas rubíes volvieron a la vida, con un extraño brillo esmeralda escondido en su interior.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Regrese! Perdón por la demora, era un capitulo largo y espero tener lectores todavía y que les haya gustado :)

Vieron? Yami despertó, vamos a ver como esta muajaja! asi que para celebrar mepa que hay que hacer algo ¿no? Una "celebración" ... ¿que dicen?

Bueno como han podido ver Henry es de antes de conocer a Seto, Seto solo lo descubrió, espero haya podido aclarar algunos misterios... ya tengo una lista de misterios que debo responder :D

Gracias a MagiDunkelheit, Narukami-Kyouya y Samara Sadako Minos por sus reviews! Muchisimas gracias! De veras me dan ánimos para continuar y se los agradezco :´)

Notas:

La tesis de Yami con el Cometa Halley, este cometa vuelve a pasar cerca de la Tierra cada periodo de entre 74 a 79 años y cuando pasa cerca del Sol se produce el fenómeno de volatilización en su superficie. Para ilustrar, seguir un cometa seria muy parecido a lo que hicieron las naves Libertad e Independencia de la película Armageddon y un error del piloto o el sistema de navegación equivaldría a terminar como terminó la Independencia.

Lo de la enfermedad de Yami y la punción, fue algo que se ocurrió... sé que hay enfermedades bacterianas que hacen enloquecer al cerebro de manera que sienta dolor; lo vi en un episodio del sexy House M.D. Pero ellos lo "solucionaron" poniendo en coma al paciente, no con esta técnica que me inventé XD

El parque Ray Bradbury, bueno Ray Bradbury fue el escritor de uno de mis libros favoritos: "Crónicas Marcianas" una colección de relatos donde los primeros tratan los primeros intentos del hombre de colonizar Marte.

Ehhh... esto mas que nada para que vean que un pequeño sustento científico tengo XDDDD

Bueno, espero les haya gustado y no los haya dormido, y si los durmió... espero que hayan dormido bien ¿no? XD En serio, dejen reviews plis y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Saluditos.


	5. Chapter 5

"¿Henry Rosenkreuz?" -preguntó el oficial hundido en las sombras de aquella estrecha y lúgubre habitación, ojeando las hojas sobre su escritorio. Acto seguido presionó un botón que activaba el intercomunicador.- "Roger, busca todo lo que tengas de un tal Henry Rosenkreuz."

"Si, señor." -respondió una voz a través del aparato que se encontraba sobre el escritorio.

"Bien, ¿en que estábamos? Ah si, los resultados del estudio de la nave..." -pasó sus manos sobre el teclado y luego apareció frente a ellos una imagen simulada, semitransparente, en miniatura del Horus y unas luces rojas destellaban sobre uno de los motores.- "Parece que la nave comenzó a presentar inconvenientes ¿no es así?"

"Podría decirse..."

_**Capítulo 5 - Perla Negra**_

"Vaya Yami. Creí que tendríamos que lanzarte por la escotilla como Alien" -bromeó el rubio abrazando al ojirubí al tiempo que frotaba su mano contra el cabello de Yami mientras que este se reía e intentaba quitarse a su amigo de encima.

"No iban a deshacerse de mi tan fácilmente."

"No, claro que no." -se desprendió del mas pequeño.- "Y me alegra que así sea."

Mientras Yami jugueteaba con Jou y Otogi; la duda asaltaba a las dos damas que miraban la escena a distancia. La capitana, cruzada de brazos, miraba al joven con desconfianza.

"¿Cómo esta?" -preguntó la capitana a la doctora.

"¿Oficial o extraoficialmente?"

"Extra."

"Tomé una imagen de la tomografía; sus ondas cerebrales volvieron a la normalidad a excepción de esta que sigue elevada." -explicó la profesional mientras le mostraba a la capitana un estudio.

"Anzu, no sé nada de medicina ¿Que significa esa onda? ¿Que mide?"

"Los sueños." -dijo al tiempo que guardaba el estudio en una gaveta. - "Se activa cuando cuando los pacientes entran en coma o están dormidos."

"¿Dormidos? Pero..."

"Si; no parece dormido." -respondió mirando al joven de cabello tricolores.- "Sonámbulo, tal vez. Lo seguiré vigilando."

"Hazlo." -respondió al tiempo que se retiraba dejando el aspecto psíquico de Yami a la doctora.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la sala de navegación; el albino se encontraba tomando mediciones de los controles y la situación de la nave o al menos hacia aparentar; en realidad, sus pensamientos eran atraídos por esa pequeña muestra de la piedra verde que tenia dentro de un frasco de acrílico trasparente sobre la mesa de comando. De pronto, su atención fue capturada por el objeto de oro, obtenido de la repartida del botín que Jou y Otogi habían traído a la nave. Lo tomó en su mano obsevandolo detenidamente: era un objeto de mal gusto, sin dudas, para obsequiar. Esos anillos encastrados a esos colgantes de forma trapezoidal emulando una campana de viento. Parecía una sortija o un colgante... Jou lo llamó 'anillo' pero...

"Esto no es un anillo." -declaró al tiempo que dejaba el objeto otra vez sobre la consola. Se recargó sobre su asiento y miro a su alrededor; la habitación tan solitaria, tan vacía.- "Dos pilotos y ningún en su lugar de trabajo." -se quejó al tiempo que miraba los lugares vacíos de Jou y Yami al frente de la nave.

"¿Terminaste de analizar la grabación del Henu?"

La voz de la capitana se manifestó sacando al albino de su queja anónima haciendo voltear de inmediato a ver a la rubia que había entrado sin ser detectada a la habitación.

"¿Uh? No, aun no."

"Pero imagino que terminaste de analizar esa roca ¿no?" -preguntó la capitana insinuando que ya conocía la respuesta.

"No, tampoco. Esta en observación. Pero déjeme decirle que es sorprendente."

"Me intriga saber porque te interesa tanto esa cosa pero aun no has decodificado la caja negra."

"Es obvio que ya no hay nada que podamos hacer para salvar a los que se estrellaron ahí; pero... aun podemos volver con un verdadero descubrimiento."

"Aha, ¿y si esa cosa esta relacionada con lo que les paso a los tripulantes del Henu?"

"No veo como. Todo tiene sentido: El Henu debió ser una nave pirata; debía haber tenido conocimiento que Mesketet trasportaba esos artefactos de oro. Henu abre fuego contra Mesketet; Mesketet responde, Henu pierde control de la nave, se estrella contra Mesketet y terminan ambas sobre Nun 1. Fin de la historia."

"Que imaginación. Pero no te pagan para adivinar: quiero el análisis de esa caja para esta tarde."

"Capitana..." -intentó recordarle lo improductiva que esa tarea le parecía.

"Es una orden."

"Si, capitana."

Un pitido de alerta se comenzó a escuchar en la sala. Ryou volteó a ver a la pantalla principal que mostraba un dibujo 2D de la nave que se iba acercando a la cola de la misma.

"Que extraño." -habló el albino después de analizar la imagen frente a él.

"¿Que pasa?" -interrogó la capitana.

"Una de las bombas del propulsor principal derecho no funciona."

"¿Se dañó en el despegue?"

"Pareciera... lo vigilaré; quizás este obstruida y se arregle."

"Mantenme al tanto."

"Si, capitana."

Ryou se recostó sobre su sillón meditando un segundo; si, tal vez esa roca era solo una perdida de tiempo. No había razón para pensar que la piedra y los artefactos de oro estuvieran relacionados. Lo mejor era dejar todo eso y ponerse a trabajar en la caja negra y mas importante, vigilar el motor de la nave.

En un desafortunado movimiento, su mano golpeó la sortija dorada que estaba sobre la mesa de comando haciéndola conocer el suelo.

"Demonios." -exclamó el albino al tiempo que se agachaba a recogerla. Una vez que estuvo en su mano; los colgantes tintinearon unos contra otros y uno de ellos se alzó firme con su punta señalando algo; el albino, sorprendido siguió con la mirada el camino que trazaba el colgante y al objeto al cual marcaba: la muestra que descansaba dentro del frasco de acrílico trasparente, la piedra color esmeralda incandescente ahora parecía estar vibrando en sí misma; un chasquido se escuchó y el minera se partió en dos liberando una extraña sustancia de su interior que rápidamente ocupó toda la base del frasco que lo contenía.- "Interesante."

* * *

En la sala de recreación; Yami parecía haberse recuperado completamente y ahora, enfocaba su total concentración en el objeto de oro que Jou, supuestamente, le regaló mientras estaba "dormido". El artefacto era extraño pero podía tener una lógica para descifrar, y eso le encantaba; adoraba los rompecabezas o juegos de ingenio; y no había nada mejor para despertar sus perezosas neuronas después de haber estado en letargo tanto tiempo. Su dedos sujetaban las piezas de oro, las empujaban unas contra otras, las cambiaban de posición a velocidades casi imperceptibles al ojo humano. En ese momento, otra persona estaba siendo ignorada, y no se encontraba moviendo a alta velocidad, estaba quieta, estática parada de brazos cruzados junto a la puerta; pasando totalmente inadvertida de la atención del ojirubí. ¿Como podía estar sucediendo esto? Yami, quien hacia unas horas estaba en coma de repente se había despertado y actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado y lo peor: lo ignoraba. Después de haber estado junto a él a todas horas; ¿esa era la manera de Yami? Ni siquiera había hablado con él. No entendía, pero no se quedaría con la duda; si Yami podía hacer como si nada ocurrió, bien pero él no se quedaría con la duda. Debía saber...

"Yami." -nombró al joven pero este actuó como si no lo hubiese escuchado; en vez de eso siguió jugueteando con las piezas de oro. -"Yami" -llamó de nuevo, su tono mas fuerte e imperativo esta vez; logró hacer reaccionar al ojirubí , quien lo miró extrañado como preguntándose ¿que podía ser tan importante para apartarlo de lo que estaba haciendo? -"¿Qué pasó en esa nave? ¿Qué fue lo que viste?"

El ojirubí, para preocupación y fastidio del castaño, esbozó una sonrisa burlona en sus labios y continuo armando el supuesto rompecabezas. "No lo recuerdo."

"¿No lo recuerdas o no quieres decirme?" -increpó con un tono neutro.

"No lo recuerdo. De repente estaba ahí, por tocar esa roca..." -se detuvo un segundo como si repensara lo que estaba por decir.- "y al siguiente instante estaba en la enfermería contigo."

"¿Y mientras estuviste en coma? ¿Recuerdas algo?"

"..." -otra vez en silencio y la falta de atención por parte del mas joven.-

"¡Yami!" -subió el tono otra vez. Era como hablar con un niño malcriado.

"No, claro que no." -Apenas aparto la vista de las piezas que intentaba hacer encajar.- "Solo imágenes extrañas."

"¿Que clase de imágenes?"

Una pieza de oro golpeó contundentemente contra la mesa como queriendo cortar y dar por finalizado el tema. Él solo quería continuar con su rompecabezas, ¿por que Seto seguía fastidiando con eso?

"Seto, basta. Estuve en coma; ¿desde cuando un estado de letargo es importante?" -dicho esto; colocó los fragmentos de oro que tenia en la mano dentro del cofre que los había contenido, quien sabe cuanto tiempo, y se dispuso a irse a su habitación.-

"¡No me dejes hablando solo, Yami!" -salió a la persecución de el de cabellos tricolores.

Mientras tanto, los gritos por parte del castaño no habían pasado desapercibidos para algunos; el piloto rubio corrió hasta el comedor donde estaban los demás reunidos llevando consigo la noticia.

"Oigan, Yami y Seto están peleando. Vengan."

Así, impulsados por la curiosidad, los otros 3 tripulantes se levantaron de sus sillas y salieron corriendo tras Jounouchi que los guió hasta el gimnasio donde estaba Yami tratando de eludir las preguntas de Kaiba, al menos, hasta llegar a su habitación ya que Seto, como un sabueso de caza, no se detendría hasta obtener las respuestas que buscaba. Los espectadores se quedaron en la entrada del gimnasio, atentos a lo que vendría.

"Me tuviste muy preocupado."

"Te preocupas sin razón."

Esa respuesta... pocas cosas eran las que verdaderamente le preocupaban al castaño y Yami era una de ellas; y esa respuesta como si su preocupación no valiera nada. No lo iba a permitir, se adelantó y sujeto a Yami de la muñeca antes de que este pudiera entrar a su habitación.

"¡No me digas que me preocupo sin razón! ¡Estuviste a punto de morir! ¡¿Por que no me esperaste?!"

El ojirubí miró al castaño como si frente a él estuviera la persona mas exagerada del universo; no sabia que Seto fuera así; para él ni valía una respuesta; solo fue algo que pasó. Dio un tirón para soltarse, si entraba a su habitación, la conversación se habría acabado pero el agarre del castaño no cedió.

"¿De morir? ¿Acaso escuchas lo que estas diciendo? Estas exagerando." -un risa burlona solapada.-

Era suficiente. Ahora se reía de él.

"¡No te hagas el listo conmigo, Henry!"

El silencio, el silencio incomodo para los espectadores y tenso para los interlocutores.

"¿Como me llamaste?" -el tono burlón del ojirubí se había desvanecido completamente.

"Henry Rosenkreuz." -pronunció casi en un siseo.

"Nunca vuelvas a llamarme así; ¿me escuchaste?" -trató de enmascarar el odio y el enojo que ese nombre le provocaba. Tiró de nuevo, esta vez, logrando soltar su muñeca de la mano del ojiazul.

"O si no ¿que?" -desafió.-

El ojirubí dio media vuelta y colocó su mano sobre la compuerta que abría su habitación pero esta, para maldición del chico, no se abrió.

"¿Que harás Henry? ¿Huirás de nuevo?" -desafió apelando al pasado desconocido; ya había logrado una reacción por parte de Yami; y no desistiría hasta obtener una respuesta.

"¡No vuelvas a llamarme así! ¡Nunca! -gritó el ojirubí como descargando años de ira acumulada.- ¡Tu no eres mi padre! ¡No te permito que me llames así!"

El segundo de silencio duró un minuto aproximadamente, un silencio duro y frío; los espectadores miraban a Kaiba, esperando la contestación de este; pero él no dijo nada; las miradas se dirigieron a Yami cuyos ojos se encontraban escondidos bajo los mechones de cabello rubio. ¿Acaso, podía ser que estuviera llorando? La puerta finalmente se abrió tras él y Yami entró en su habitación encerrándose en la misma. Los presentes volvieron a ver a Kaiba y quien había quedado estático afuera de la habitación de Yami, sin decir nada, sin hacer nada; podía sentirse su rabia incrementándose; pero no lo exteriorizaría, no frente a esa chusma que lo observaba. Dio media vuelta y se retiró también a su habitación cerrando la puerta en el proceso, la cual fue una suerte que fuera automática, de lo contrario, el portazo se hubiera escuchado en toda la nave.

"¿Me perdí de algo?" -preguntó el albino haciendo entrada en el gimnasio al ver a sus demás compañeros viendo el anterior escenario vacío.

"No, ya esta." -respondió Jou, restandole importancia al anterior suceso para que Ryou no crea que se había perdido algo realmente extraño.

* * *

"Se equivoca; es su culpa. Fue culpa de él." -Yami se decía a sí mismo mientras daba vueltas en circulo en su habitación a paso nervioso pero a la vez enérgico- "¡Fue culpa de él! Agh mi cabeza." -Seguía repitiéndose cuando se detuvo y llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, sujetándola; algo andaba mal; esas voces no dejaban de susurran en sus oídos- "Ya basta."

"¡Cállense!" -gritó al vacío de su habitación; no había nadie mas allí.

Miró a su alrededor sintiéndose un loco. ¿A que le estaba gritando? Los murmullos regresaron. Fijó su vista en el único objeto con boca que pudo encontrar.

"¡Cállate!" -gritó alzando al oso de peluche, antes propiedad de la hermana de Jounouchi, como si este pudiese hacer caso a su amenaza pero este 'altanero oso' no hizo caso a su orden.- "¡Que te callaras!" -sujetó al oso de la cabeza y del cuerpo y con un único movimiento, arrancó la cabeza de peluche del resto del cuerpo y luego dejó caer los pedazos al suelo.

Se quedó un instante mirando al desmembrado oso que yacía frente a él, el relleno blanco esparcido por el piso... y esa sensación de ya haberlo visto antes.

Golpes suaves a la puerta.

"¿Yami? ¿estas ahí?"

Y la voz de fingida inocencia que detestaba oír..

* * *

El albino entró a la sala de maquinas fijándose que no hubiera nadie allí; llevaba consigo una bolsa azul traslúcida de contenido desconocido. Al no ver a nadie, se aventuró a entrar; caminó hasta estar junto al monitor del motor y tipeó unos comandos en la consola.

"Te estaba buscando." -una voz detrás suyo sacó a Ryou de su trabajo y lo hizo saltar de donde estaba sentado.

"¡Jou!" -reconociendo al propietario de la voz.- "Me asustaste." -dijo al tiempo que se recomponía del susto.

"Lo lamento. Te estuve buscando en tu laboratorio pero no estabas."

"Si, si, tuve que salir a buscar unas cosas. ¿Que necesitas?" -explicó su ausencia sin dar demasiados detalles.

"Bueno pues; el monitor de la sala de navegación muestra una luces rojas por la zona del motor. ¿Tienes idea de que es?"

"Si, eso vine a revisar. Dejame ver..." -tipeó de nuevo unos comandos sobre la pantalla luminosa la cual respondió con un refulgente cartel rojo.

"¿Que sucede?" -preguntó Jou al ver la expresión de preocupación y molestia plasmarse en el rostro de Ryou al leer la respuesta reciente del monitor.

"El propulsor derecho no se compone."

"¿Debemos preocuparnos?"

"Todavía hay tres bombas activas y las de respaldo pero... es muy extraño." -negó suavemente alzando la vista a ver la inmensidad del motor principal que alimentaba el propulsor derecho frente a él.

"¿Mas extraño que lo que pasó hace un momento?" -bromeó refiriéndose a la escena que habían hecho Seto y Yami en el gimnasio y al mismo tiempo restandole importancia al defecto que la nave estaba manifestando; después de todo, la nave aun podía funcionar con tres bombas derechas y existían historias del loco Mako; un capitán demente que logró llevar una nave de Saturno a la Tierra usando dos bombas en cada propulsor aprovechando la gravedad de los planetas en el trayecto.

"Solo se están haciendo rogar. Ya veras, Seto ira a verlo, se disculpará y terminará encima de Yami como siempre." -volteó viendo las mediciones del motor.- "Estúpidos propulsores baratos." -tipeó algo sobre la consola y esperó la respuesta de la maquina casi instantánea: el anterior cartel rojo- "Si, son tan asquerosamente predecibles."

"¿Los propulsores o Yami y Seto?" -preguntó Jou al no entender bien a quien se estaba refiriendo.

"¿A ti que te parece?" -respondió la obviedad con otra pregunta.

Jou hizo una mueca como dando a entender que comprendía que el albino se estaba refiriendo al oficial y a su compañero piloto; aunque sin advertir por qué se expresaba de esa manera.- "¿A qué viene eso, Ryou?"

"Un análisis objetivo de la situación." -procedió a explicar su discernimiento.- "A Yami le gusta pensar que tiene el control pero en verdad es inseguro; cuando esta frente a los demás se siente el centro del universo pero cuando esta a solas... necesita que Seto le recuerde que vale algo para alguien; esta solo. Y Seto... solo quiere un lugar donde poder p..."

"¡Demasiada información Ryou! Demonios." -exclamó interrumpiendo al albino. No quería escuchar... 'eso'.

"Lo lamento."

El silencio volvió de nuevo. Jou dio una mirada al entorno: la sala de maquinas. Un lugar sombrío, mecánico, sucio, olvidado y a la vez un lugar tan importante como el corazón de la nave. De repente la pregunta lo asaltó...

"¿Y que estas haciendo aquí?"

"Uh... pues traje mi cena." -dijo al tiempo que abría la misteriosa bolsa que traía y mostraba un tapper con albóndigas de carne.

"¿Sobraron?" -preguntó Jou contento al tiempo que tomaba el tenedor que estaba dentro de la bolsa azul, cogía una albóndiga con este y se la llevaba a la boca ante la mirada desesperanzada de Ryou al ver sus albóndigas desaparecer frente a sus ojos.- "Deliciosas." -exclamó el rubio feliz al sentir el indescriptible sabor en su boca. -¿Y por qué vienes a comer aquí?"

"¿Acaso no es obvio?"

"Ups, lo siento." -se disculpó devolviendole a Ryou los cubiertos.

Ryou aceptó los cubiertos y comenzó a comer ante la mirada de Jou. El silencio de nuevo, el pensamiento del rubio al ver al abino comer introspectivo: Ryou no era muy comunicativo.

"Oye, no te gusta hablar mucho ¿no? Es decir, con respecto a los demás..."

"Saco mis conclusiones."

"Ah ¿si? ¿Cómo cuales?"

"Bueno pues..." -dio un mordisco a la albóndiga incrustada en su tenedor.- "Cada uno en esta nave esconde algo, aunque no lo diga." -habló con la boca llena pero de inmediato tragó para explayar su teoría.- "Viajar por el espacio no es gratis; no importa si la paga es buena; conlleva un significado, algo a lo que no tienes para aferrarte. Esa es la única manera de sobrevivir aquí. La capitana, la doctora, Otogi, incluso tu."

"Bueno, no sé los demás pero, yo tengo a Shizuka." -habló tratando de dar por tierra la teoría de Ryou.

"Ah, pero el sentimiento no es lo suficientemente fuerte para que estés con ella; no, sino no estarías aquí. Estarías exigiéndole a la capitana que mueva la nave para volver a la Tierra lo mas rápido posible y llegar a la boda."

"Oye, te estas pasando." -cambio el tono a uno mas serio. ¿Acaso el albino estaba diciendo que a él no le importaba su propia hermana?

"No digo que sea culpa tuya." -argumentó con un aire calmo para tranquilizar a Jou.- "Solamente hago mi conclusión."

"¿Y que hay con Yami? Él tiene a Seto y Seto esta en la nave."

"No es Seto lo que ata a Yami a este lata espacial. Yami teme a su pasado... y de tanto escapar, terminara atrapado en él, para siempre."

* * *

En la habitación del oficial, Seto se había recostado sobre su cama para pensar la situación; las cavilaciones iban y venían en su cabeza al tiempo que con su mano derecha alzaba una pequeña esfera dorada al aire y cuando esta era atraída por la fuerza de gravedad, volvía a encontrar la mano del castaño para luego volver a ser eyectada al espacio; esta acción se repetía una y otra vez casi en bucle infinito. Yami era el objeto de sus pensamientos; ¿qué le había pasado? ¿por qué actuaba así? De repente el movimiento se detuvo. ¿Por qué debía preocuparse por las necedades de ese niño? Si, eso era. Solo era un niño caprichoso; se creía mucho con sus secretos siempre creyendo que él saldría detrás a resolver todas sus absurdas excentricidades. Pues bien, podía olvidarlo. Hablaría con Mai y cuando llegasen a algún planeta habitado se iría

"¡Que Yami arregle sus problemas él solo!" -se detuvo ante este pensamiento. ¿Finalmente había decidido dejar a Yami a su suerte? Él no era así; nunca se daba por vencido con nada ni nadie; entonces ¿por qué? Alzó la vista a ver el objeto que tenia en mano... nunca se había detenido a observarlo; la superficie dorada no era totalmente lisa; tenia una inscripción, un grabado... parecía ser un ojo. Llevó el objeto hasta su ojo derecho hasta casi estar a 5 centímetros de este.

"¿Qué estas mirando?" -pareció hablarle al inanimado objeto dorado y sin darse cuenta lo acercaba cada vez mas hacia su ojo derecho, ya casi a una distancia que se podía considerar peligrosa para la vista ante un movimiento inoportuno.

Dos golpes a la puerta lo hicieron despabilar de su accionar. Miró el reloj sobre su cómoda que anunciaba las 22:40 pm.

Otra vez los golpes a la puerta y una voz familiar.

"Seto... ¿estas ahí?"

"¿Yami?"

"¿Puedo pasar?"

Seto, sin levantarse de la cama, apretó un botón junto a su cómoda que trababa la puerta desde adentro. La puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando al joven ojirubí detrás de la misma.

"¿Que haces aquí?" -pregunto Seto al ver a Yami parado en el marco de la puerta con sus manos unidas al frente como un niño arrepentido. De veras, nunca se imaginó que Yami vendría a su habitación.

"Vine a disculparme." -avanzó hacia el interior de la habitación, hacia donde estaba Seto. "Lo lamento, no debí gritarte. ¿Podrías perdonarme?" -pregunto al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama junto a Seto y luego rescostandose junto a él intentando acurrucarse envuelto en su brazo.

"Necesitaras mas que eso." -respondió el castaño fríamente apartando de Yami el brazo que el ojirubí había escogido para envolverse.

Yami suspiró. Obtener el perdón de Seto no seria fácil; pero tenia su técnica para lograrlo. Se colocó en cuatro encima de Seto y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del mayor.

"¿Ah si? ¿Que podría ser?" -pregunto casi en un ronroneo mientras besaba la piel del pecho del ojiazul que había quedado expuesta.

"No me refiero a eso." -exclamó ignorando a Yami pero a la vez sin detenerlo.

"¿Que es entonces?" -continuó con su tarea estaba vez, utilizando sus manos para recorrer el abdomen de Seto.

"Yami, ¿por qué no me dices lo que paso?"

"Ya te dije; no lo recuerdo." -respondió gimiendo de manera sugestiva hacia el final de la frase.

"Me preocupé por ti." -el castaño seguía sin reparar en el intento de Yami por conseguir la respuesta que buscaba en él.

"Lo lamento. Pero ya estoy aquí; y estoy bien. Estoy estupendamente. Me siento estupendamente y..." -el ojirubí se estaba impacientando; bajo hasta la cintura del ojiazul y comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones del castaño.- "Quiero hacerte sentir a ti también... lo mismo que yo." -bajó su cabeza hasta la cintura de Seto.

"¿Qué haces?" -preguntó extrañado Seto. ¿Acaso Yami pensaba darle placer con la boca? Era imposible... Yami jamas haría algo así, nunca lo había hecho.

"¿Qué parece que hago?" -exasperado, respondió lo obvio; Seto se la estaba haciendo muy difícil

"No seas absurdo; tu no eres así..."

"Hay mucho de mi que no conoces, Seto."

Sorpresivamente, Seto tomó a Yami de las muñecas, lo acercó hacia él y observo detenidamente su rostro; el ojirubí lo miraba sorprendido sin comprender a que venia esa acción. Un aroma llegó hasta Seto quien lo reconoció al instante y al liquido que lo provocaba.

"¿Estuviste bebiendo?" -preguntó indignado.

Yami sonrió con falsa inocencia encogiéndose de hombros; Seto no supo decidir si esa 'respuesta' era de él o era el alcohol que hablaba.

"Te dije que no conocías todo sobre mí." -respondió el ojirubí finalmente.

"Creí que conocía todo de ti." -soltando las muñecas de Yami. No tenia sentido tratar con alguien en estado de ebriedad; lo mejor era dar por finalizada esa conversación.

"Del viejo Yami si. Pero del nuevo no..." -libre de sus ataduras, se dispuso a terminar de liberar al castaño para comenzar su tarea.

"No creo que quiera conocer al nuevo Yami." -objetó apartando ligera, pero decididamente a Yami de sí con la mano de un empujón. De veras, no estaba de humor para juegos ridículos.

Yami se mostró molesto pero lo supero al instante, definitivamente no desistiría, no seria rechazado.

"Que lastima; porque lo conocerás de todas maneras." -dijo avanzando de nuevo.

El fastidio y el enojo embargó a Seto de una manera inesperada y violenta, de un salto se puso de pie tomando al joven ojirubí de la muñeca y empujándolo al piso como si estuviera tratando con un prostituto ebrio. Yami cayó al suelo de rodillas, el odio también visible en su expresión al ser tratado de esa forma nada amable y manifestándose en sus gritos.

"¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!" -chilló el ojirbí a todo pulmón.

"¡No quiero al nuevo Yami!" -respondió de igual manera.- "¡Quiero al anterior! Quiero al Yami tierno, el que se sonroja cuando lo beso en publico, el que siente pudor cuando lo desvisto, el que se muestra confiado ante los desafíos, el que esconde su miedo cuando se enfrenta a algo que no conoce, el que trata de enmendar su pasado, el que siente empatía por los demás, ¡el Yami del que me enamore! No quiero a..."- guardó silencio, buscando una palabra que lo definiera. Ese no era su Yami, no era nada...- "¡esto!"

Un silencio que duro apenas un segundo cuando una risa burlona se elevó entre ambos. Yami se estaba riendo, de una manera casi psicótica ocultando su rostro bajo sus mechones rubios dejando a Seto sorprendido.

"¿Yami?"

"No puedes tener al anterior..." -dijo el ojirubí con una extraña voz, como si esta estuviera solapada con una voz mas grave, rasposa y mecánica.-

Ante la mirada asombrada de Seto el joven alzó la vista dejando ver su rostro; sus ojos habían perdido su hermoso color carmesí tiñienose de un inusual pero a la vez familiar verde brillante.

– Esta muerto. ¿Recuerdas? –

...

Sus ojos se abrieron en un acto reflejo queriendo despertar de esa pesadilla; se incorporó de inmediato, su respiración agitada y sus nervios aun tensos por aquella última imagen irreal y macabra que estaba frente a él.

"¿Seto?"

La voz familiar y a la vez tan próxima a él lo sobresalto haciéndolo voltear a la derecha.

"¿Yami?" -pronuncio casi en su susurro corroborándose a sí mismo que esa persona a su lado en la cama que lo miraba con preocupación; esa persona delgada, de inconfundibles cabellos en puntas tricolores e inolvidables gemas rubíes como ojos, era su Yami.

"Te escuche gemir en sueños. ¿Pasó algo?"

Las palabras llegaron a él, la voz que las pronunció con un tono de marcada preocupación No entendía que estaba pasando ¿Que había pasado con ese Yami de ojos esmeralda? Y... dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor ¿donde estaban? Estaban en una cama, si; bastante amplia y confortable ambos jóvenes estaban cubiertos solo por las suaves sabanas de terciopelo blanco y un cálido acolchado bordo. Estaba en una habitación, finamente decorada; contaba con un gran ventanal que mostraba el exterior del lugar: un hermoso paisaje montañoso contrastaba con el cielo azulado con manchas celeste y las ínfimas estrellas en el firmamento. La diferencia entre los escenarios era abrumadora, demasiado para ser explicado con simple lógica, a menos que...

"¿Fue un sueño?" -se contestó con una pregunta.

"¿Estas bien?" -Yami volvió a preguntar por el estado de su pareja. La palidez de su rostro lo tenia un tanto incomodo.

"¿Donde estamos?"

"En Ganimedes." -Yami respondió con una sonrisa. Sí, todo indicaba que Seto había tenido un mal sueño.

"¿Que fecha es?"

"Muy gracioso, Seto." -comentó un tanto ofendido; lo único que faltaba. Que su novio se haya olvidado su fecha especial.

"No, en serio. ¿Que fecha es?" -preguntó de nuevo tratando de poner el espacio tiempo en su cabeza en un punto fijo.

"4 de junio. ¿Te encuentras bien?" -volvió el tono de preocupación a Yami. De veras, Seto se veía muy pálido y desorientado; nunca lo había visto así.

"Si..." -Respondió llevando su mano derecha a su frente cubriéndose la vista obligando a su cerebro a procesar la conclusión y aceptarla de alguna manera: Todo fue un sueño; todo... esa nave, Nun 1, los ojos de Yami... todo había sido un sueño.- "Tuve un sueño horrible."

"Cuéntame." -propuso Yami mientras se acomodaba en la cama para escuchar la historia.

"No, preferiría olvidarlo." -todavía le costaba trabajo asimilarlo.

"Seto, ¿sabes que dicen que si no cuentas las pesadillas se harán realidad?" -comentó en un tono neutral. -"¿O acaso quieres que se cumplan?"

Seto alzó la vista y miró a Yami a los ojos. "No digas eso."

Yami sintió que aquella pesadilla que asaltó a Seto fue mas fuerte de lo normal. Tal vez demasiado...

Dos golpes a la puerta seguido de una voz desconocida pero cordial.

"Servicio de habitación"

El mas pequeño dio una rápida mirada a la puerta; el desayuno había llegado.

"Solo fue una pesadilla." -fregó su mano contra el brazo de su novio intentando calmarlo.- "No fue real." -confirmó dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.-

El ojiazul volteó a ver a Yami al sentir los cálidos labios del ojirubí sobre su mejilla.

"¡Ya vamos!" -anunció el menor con voz alta al tiempo que se incorporaba de la cama, cubría su desnudez con una salida de baño y salia del dormitorio con rumbo a la sala de estar.- "Cuéntame mientras comemos."

Seto se quedó solo en la habitación meditando un momento; el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse llegó hasta sus oídos y la voz de Yami agradeciendo al botones por haberles traído el desayuno. Sonrió un segundo, se recostó apoyando la cabeza sobre la suave almohada de plumas y se quedó observando la pintura renacentista en el cielo raso. Todo era perfecto así.

"¡Ven a comer, perezoso!"

La orden de Yami cruzó toda la habitación haciéndolo sonreír. Si, su Yami tierno y regañón había regresado o mejor dicho... nunca se había ido. Sin mucha opción, incorporó de la cama, se vistió con su bata y encaminó a la sala de estar.

Yami ya se había sentado a la mesa, una mesa espléndidamente adornada. El desayuno incluía café, tostadas, facturas, yogur, jamón cocido en finas fetas, ensalada de frutas y un gran cuerno relleno con uvas. Yami sonreía feliz ante toda esa abundancia; de veras Seto gastó su salario en esa estadía; prosiguió a tomar los cubiertos; tanta variedad le había abierto el apetito.

"Mira estas piedras verdes; que curiosas." -comentó Yami al ver que los cubiertos tenia en un extremo gemas esmeraldas envueltas en hilos de metal.

Seto decidió no darle mayor importancia y se sentó a la mesa.

"Así que dime ¿Que soñaste?" -preguntó Yami mientras se servia una taza de café rebajado con leche.

"¿De veras quieres oírlo?"

"Si..." -respondió mientras develaba lo que estaba debajo de un repasador blanco: un botella petisa de vidrio, color marrón oscuro con unas grandes letras rojas en el costado.- "Mira esto; el desayuno viene con Vodka."

"Que bien, sirveme un poco." -ignorando la respuesta inicial de Yami; de veras no quería ni hacer el esfuerzo en recordar esos sucesos.

"No seas tonto. Con el estomago vacío te hará añicos."

"¿Y tu que sabes de bebidas fuertes?" -preguntó el castaño viendo a Yami desde arriba; después de todo por lo que él había visto desde que lo conoció, el ojirubí solo tomaba licores que no llegaban ni a ponerlo en conversación, muy cuidado y muy femenino a su parecer.

"Soy mitad egipcio. Sé todo de bebidas alcohólicas; mi gente inventó la cerveza." -blandió un argumento nacionalista.

"Por supuesto, un gran descubrimiento para la humanidad." -respondió con sorna... pero algo le llamó la atención... ¿acaso Yami había hablado de su pasado, de su origen genealógico?

"Casi tanto como el sueño que erizó los nervios del Gran Seto Kaiba." -bromeó devolviendo la ironía. -"¿Me dirás ahora que soñaste?"

Era obvio, Yami no dejaría de preguntar; era mejor finalizar esto. Se sirvió café en su taza. "Estábamos en el Horus, nos había llevado a un planeta llamado Nun 1 y..." -algo lo interrumpió, la sorpresa; algo estaba flotando en su taza de café: un pequeño objeto esférico de color dorado.

"¿Un mensaje?" -preguntó Yami al ver la esfera que boyaba en el café del castaño.

"¿Que significa esto?" -preguntó entre furioso y confundido.

"Seto, no seas paranoico. Es un mensaje, un presagio... ábrelo a ver que dice."

Seto no se movió; ¿acaso podía ser? Eran demasiadas coincidencias... esa esfera dorada, ya la había visto antes.

"Dámelo, yo lo leeré..." -Yami cruzó su brazo por encima de la mesa y cogió la esfera dorada. Acto seguido volvió a su lugar, presionó ligeramente el objeto y este se abrió partiéndose en dos cavidades; después de todo, estaba hecha de plástico.- "Espero que sea un deseo de cumpleaños... ¡el cual aun no me has deseado!" -El ojirubí tomó el papel que se encontraba dentro y se dispuso a leer cuando vio que Seto estaba retrocediendo lentamente.- "¿Adonde vas?"

"Disculpame un segundo."

El castaño se retiró al baño, dejando a Yami solo en la sala de estar.

Cerró la puerta del baño tras él y abrió la llave del agua. Tomó agua con las manos, mojó su rostro y fregó sus manos contra este. Alzó la vista a ver su reflejo en el espejo frente a él. Eran demasiadas coincidencias; no era que creyera en ellas, no podía darse el gusto de creerlas; solo eran tonterías pero... un segundo, ahí estaba, se sintió un estúpido; estaba en el baño tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que todo había sido coincidencia cuando en realidad lo fue. Eran sandeces; ¡estaba en Ganimedes! el segundo paraíso en el Sistema Solar, junto a su novio que era la personificación de la belleza hecha humana y él estaba encerrado en el baño uniendo acontecimientos banales y lo peor, ahora Yami se burlaría de él. Se secó la cara y las manos con la toalla de mano que estaba sobre el perchero y volvió a dejarla en su lugar. Dio una ultima mirada a su reflejo, una ultima meditación, solo había sido un sueño. Colocó su mano sobre el picaporte y abrió la puerta para regresar a la sala de estar con su novio.

"Yami..." -se detuvo en seco al salir del baño; la mesa en el centro de la sala de estar estaba vacía. ¿donde estaba Yami? Cerró los ojos y suspiró ¿Una broma? - "Muy gracioso Yami." -Se acercó a la mesa, pero de inmediato se alejó; un olor pútrido emanaba de la comida que estaba sobre la misma. Esa comida parecía que hubiera estado meses sobre esa mesa, las moscas habían hecho sus nidos en los panes y las larvas emanaban de la fruta fétida y podrida. ¿Qué clase de broma era esa?

"¿Yami?" -avanzó revisando el entorno.

"Ya, fue muy gracioso. Sal de donde quiera que estés." -llamó sin ánimos de jugar; solo el silencio le respondió.

Caminó hacia el dormitorio; posiblemente Yami le estaba jugando una broma. Empujó la puerta y entró. La inseguridad lo recibió; la habitación, todo había cambiado: la oscuridad reinante, las paredes, antes luminosas y decoradas, ahora se encontraban derruidas por la humedad y el tiempo; el empapelado hecho jirones flameaba ante la fría brisa que entraba por el ahora ventanal destruido. Ni siquiera el paisaje cálido del exterior había permanecido; una tormenta eléctrica parecía estarse gestando en el horizonte; ese horizonte desértico de piedra rojiza. Los muebles habían sido removidos de la habitación; no tenia sentido seguir allí; Yami no estaba. Regresó a la sala de estar, cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras de sí; el entorno amilanó sus nervios, un entorno no muy diferente al de la habitación que acababa de abandonar pero si opuesto al que hacia minutos nada mas había compartido con su amado ojirubí, el cual parecía haberse desvanecido.

Miró al suelo donde varios objetos desgastados por el tiempo yacían sin orden alguno. El piso gris, polvoriento y manchado; pero algo llamó su atención... algunas de las manchas parecían estar frescas, parecían... ¿sangre? Un camino de sangre irregular se extendía hasta lo que antes solía ser el baño. Seto debía controlar sus nervios; no entendía de lo que estaba sucediendo; ¿qué había pasado allí? Decidió seguir el camino de sangre que lo llevaba de regreso al baño, podía ser que este también haya cambiado y que Yami estuviese allí.

"Tu novio tiene muchos secretos."

Una voz lo hizo voltear antes de poder poner su mano sobre el oxidado picaporte de la puerta del baño. Un joven se encontraba parado en el centro de lo que antes era la sala de estar. Cabeceaba como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse en cualquier momento. Estaba vestido con un atuendo entero ajustado a la piel de color negro, parecía estar hecho de plástico por como reflejaba la poca luz del lugar, las mangas del atuendo llegaban hasta casi el suelo de no ser por unos quince centímetros que las separaban del mismo; era extraño, ese traje... podia jurar que no era la primera vez que lo veía. Reconocía esos cabellos en punta, aunque estaban sucios y desprolijos; pero aun no debía fiarse ya que los mechones que parecían ser rubios caían sobre su rostro ocultándolo; solo dejando ver su pálida piel y triste sonrisa.

"¿Yami?" -se animó a preguntar...

"¿Quién... es... Yami?" -respondió el extraño casi en un susurro al tiempo que intentaba dar un paso hacia delante con las articulaciones de sus extremidades aparentemente paralizadas.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es todo esto? ¡¿Dónde esta Yami?!"

El extraño sonrió de una manera diabólica lo cual hizo a enfadar a Seto.

"¡Contesta!" -gritó furioso.

Una luz cegadora invadió todo a su alrededor.

Se despertó de repente, esa sensación de estar cayendo tenso sus nervios hasta traerlo de nuevo a la realidad. Alzó la vista tratando de reconocer donde estaba; y lo hizo, estaba de regreso en su habitación en el Horus, entonces aquello había sido ¿Otro sueño? ¿El verdadero sueño? Su respiración era agitada, se sentía exhausto aunque no sabia porque; divisó el reloj digital sobre su cómoda que anunciaba las 23:05pm ¿veinte y cinco minutos perdidos? No podía haberse simplemente quedado dormido, estaba discutiendo con Yami y... fue cuando se dio cuenta de la extraña posición en que estaba: se encontraba en cuatro sobre su cama y estaba desnudo ¿por qué? alzó la vista al escuchar una ligera risa frente a él: Yami estaba allí, acostado de espaldas a la cama, justo debajo de él, también, usando su traje de nacimiento. Sintió las piernas del ojirubí alrededor de sus caderas; y la presión que ejercía aun la entrada de Yami sobre su hombría. No era posible ¿cuándo? ¿cómo? ¿en qué momento?

La expresión del ojirubí se tornó aun mas divertida al ver la confusión en rostro del ojiazul. En medio de una risa histérica y ante la mirada de mezclada de temor e incertidumbre del castaño, solo dos palabras salieron de sus labios.

"¿Soñando Seto?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-

¡Hola a mis sexies readers! He regresado con otro capi de este loco fic, otra vez se hizo mas largo de lo que tenia planeado -_- pero... ¡tiene suspenso! Ok, no... pero lo intenté; soy pésima con el suspenso.

Agradecimientos a MagiDunkelheit, Ross Rice, SSMinos y Red neko. Como siempre, no me canso de decirlo, espero no se cansen de escucharlo; gracias por sus reviews! :D

Ahora vamos a las...

Notas:

Juju Yami no tiene amnesia; sé que algunas de mis sexis readers tiraban por ahí pero no; eso queda para otro fic, ups! Aca vemos que Seto tocó el Ojo del Milenio, osea que no, no fue por eso que se salvó o.0 pero estamos cerca. ¿El ojo del Milenio flotando en la comida? ¿Ryou analista? ¿Seto hablándole al Ojo Milenario? Pos sí, temporada 1 y temporada final de YGO; ¿vieron? soy fiel a la versión original aunque no lo parezca XD

Bueno, concluye la sección notas. Nada mas que decir, espero que les haya gustado la continuación ¿qué les pareció? ¿aclaré algo? ¿les sembró mas dudas? ¿creen que me he pasado en la ultima parte? 0.0 ¿si no? ¿Es mejor que nunca lo vuelva a hacer? Ya me enredé en mis propias preguntas. Bueno, espero les haya gustado y por favor, dejen reviews!

Saludos!


End file.
